Revenge
by KYenkin
Summary: They thought it had been handled, they thought it was in the past. They were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Larry stands by the bridge his arms resting heavily on the railing, shoulders slumped and his head hanging down limply as though it weighs a million pounds. He stares vacantly at the dark water below his eyes red from crying, dark circles making the puffiness even more evident. The night is dark and foreboding with not so much a star to be seen for miles around even the moon seems to have hidden itself away. With nothing but silence around him Ray Ray's cold words continue to assault him.

Flashback

"Damn, Fleinhardt, for a so called genius you really are dumb." Ray Ray laughs cruelly as he continues. "She's not in love with you, heck she doesn't even like you! She probably goes home and pukes after being with you!"

Larry stands firm.

"That is the woman I love who's honor you are calling into question and I'll have you know right now I will not tolerate it!"

Ray Ray laughs.

"Oh give me a break! Wake up fool it's a joke! She is pretending to date you as a joke! She laughs at you, puts you down, and makes fun of you behind your back! Not only that but she happens to be in a REAL relationship with one of the agents she works with, a real man! You know that Colby Granger? Yeah, well they've been together for ages.

Larry's anger is at a boiling point.

"These are nothing but lies made up by a jealous babbling idiot! And I will not stand for them, now remove yourself from my vicinity at once!

"Hey, come on, Larry. I may not be your biggest fan but I wouldn't do that. Look, I'm just trying to help you. I mean, do you really want to continue to be the butt of a big joke?"

Larry folds his arms and looks at Ray Ray skeptically.

"What you are accusing Megan of is absurd and with out a shred of real evidence I have no reason to even continue listening."

"Oh I got evidence. I just thought I'd spare you that evidence but if you really want to see it fine, be my guest."

He hands Larry a manila envelope. Larry looks at Ray Ray accusingly.

"You've been invading Megan's privacy!"

"Hey how about some gratitude here? You know I could've just let her continue playing you for a fool, but I thought you'd appreciate knowing the truth. So after I caught her and Colby kissing in the break room I started fallowing them"

"Why were you even in the break room?"

"Well, someone had to help the FBI while you were off talking to yourself."

"Meditating isn't talking to myself, and had they been that open about this then Charles, Alan, or Don would've found out and told me, not you!"

"Oh give me a break! Alan's not around them enough to notice, Don's loyalty is to his team not you and he thinks you're a freak anyway, and as for Charlie, well news flash he loves his brother more then you, so all Don had to do is tell him not to tell."

"Don believes in justice and if…"

"Oh come on, you honestly believe he'd risk wrecking his teams trust in him just to spare you're feelings? Give me a break! Look, I did a lot of digging and the proof is all there. Now if you want to continue being a walking joke go right ahead, but I thought you'd want to know."

"This is complete rubbish, I can't imagine what so called evidence you could possibly have."

He opens the envelope and is stunned by what he sees. Picture upon picture of Colby and Megan kissing, holding hands, cuddling. Some are of them at work, in some they are at restaurants, others they are in a park or walking along a street, a couple appear to be in a movie theater.

"No…this…this can't. These…these must be fake!"

"Oh they are real all right. So are those e-mails I dug up."

Larry sees the emails but chooses not to look at them.

"And just how did you get these? You do realize hacking into a federal agents…"

"Oh spare me! I didn't hack into anything. They were lying on Megan's desk. I happened to glance down and see them. While she was off at lunch with lover boy I made copies then left the originals where I found them. Pretty steamy stuff."

Larry looks at them his heart screaming in denial of what his eyes can't dispute. His hands start to tremble.

"So, you believe me now?"

"Get out."

"What no thank you?"

Larry looks up his face full of emotion.

"I said get out! Remove yourself from my presence this instant!"

Ray Ray shrugs.

"Fine just thought you should know."

In the hall Ray Ray peeks through the door and silently watches Larry sitting down looking through the pictures and letters with a look of descending heart ache clouding his features. Ray Ray grins wickedly then moves off.

"That'll teach that bitch to turn down old Ray Ray."

End of Flashback

Larry continues staring down at the water a single tear runs down his cheek.

"Why, Megan? Why?"


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge

Chapter 2

Charlie is storming through the halls of CalSci with an urgent and completely outraged look on his face. He is so focused that he runs right into Amita.

"Hey, Charlie slow down."

"Sorry."

Amita look at him questioningly and is surprised to see how uncharacteristically angry he is.

"Charlie, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"What's happened is that Larry and I are obviously very bad judges of character! Because, for God knows how long Megan and Colby have apparently been shacking up and playing Larry for a fool!"

He waves the pictures and letters he found in Larry's office in front of Amita.

Amita looks at him stunned.

"What?! That…that can't be true."

"Oh it's true all right I got the proof right here! I found it in Larry's office. He must have suspected something cause it looks like he had them fallowed."

"Oh my God. I can't believe this. How is Larry?"

"I don't know! I can't find him! But I'm sure where ever the hell he is he's hurting."

"Well, we need to find him."

"Oh I intend to just as soon as I confront that over grown Neanderthal and his two timing hussy!"

With that Charlie storms off. Amita watches him go clearly concerned.

"I think I better call Don before I start looking for Larry."

She quickly pulls out her cell phone.

David and Megan are driving over to Charlie's with some new evidence for Charlie to work into his algorithm. Megan has been trying to reach Larry for the past hour to tell him she's going to be late for their date but he's not answering.

"Larry's not answering, huh?"

Megan nods and sighs hanging up again.

"Yeah, and it's strange. He doesn't like his cell phone, but he's pretty good about answering when I call or at least calling me back and he hasn't done either."

She looks at the phone worriedly.

"Hey, I'm sure he's fine. You know, how Charlie zones out sometimes, I bet Larry's just doing the same."

Megan nods still skeptical but not wanting to dwell on it.

"Yeah, yeah, he can get pretty distracted."

By the bridge Larry continues to stare dejectedly at the water his thought's spinning around in his head.

(I guess, it was pretty preposterous of me to believe someone as incredible as her could love me. My own father's love was as conditional and insignificant as they come, and my mother may have loved me in the maternal sense but she never felt that allusive connection people always speak of when it comes to their children. And as for true friends aside from Charles and Amita I've never really had what would be considered friendships. And…and if Charles knew about this and chose to with hold the truth from me then he's not much of a friend I fear.)

He looks up at the dark sky sadly.

(I guess I'm just destined to be alone. Just the stars, and me even they aren't here for me tonight.)

He shakes his head sadly then looks back down at the water.

Colby is relaxing on his couch enjoying his first night off in two weeks when the phone rings.

"Granger"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Don?"

"Yeah, it's me! Do you have any idea of the mess you and Megan have now managed to create?"

Colby is sitting there now thoroughly confused.

"Don…I…what are you talking about? What mess?"

"Give it a rest Colby, we know everything! We know all about Megan and your little affair!"

Colby practically jumps off the couch.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's right, we know. Apparently Larry suspected something and hired a PI who has solid proof!"

"Well, the proof is wrong cause it's not true! Don, I would never sleep with another man's woman! And even if I would, Megan is like a sister to me that's just gross!"

Don is brought up short.

"Okay, look all I know is that Charlie has some kind of evidence and he's on his way over to your place right now to confront you about steeling his best friends girl and Larry has run away!"

"Again?"

"I wouldn't be sarcastic if I were you, Charlie doesn't get mad often but when he does you better watch out."

Just then there is a loud pounding at Colby's door. Colby sighs heavily rubbing his head.

"I think he's here now. I'll call you back."

He hangs up and heads for the door.

"So much for a relaxing evening."

Colby opens the door and finds a fuming Charlie on the other side. He angrily flings the letters and the pictures at him.

"Maybe next time you decide to steel a mans girlfriend you should be a little more discreet!"

"Charlie!"

Colby picks up the pictures and is stunned to see himself with Megan.

"What on earth?"

"That's right we know everything! What did you think since your both FBI agents that you could just do this indefinitely and not get caught?!"

Colby is still trying to get his mind wrapped around what he's seeing.

"Charlie…I…"

"Oh save it! I'm not here to hear any of your excuses! You know, I thought you and Megan were good people but obviously I was wrong because good people don't do this kind of thing to others! Now, I came here to say my piece and I'm damn well going to say it! Larry, may be odd, he may have a lot of issues, and he may be hard to understand at times but he is also one of the best men I know! He is kind, generous, caring, decent and about a million other adjectives, and you know what else he is? Someone that doesn't deserve this kind of betrayal! Now, if you want Megan, fine have her, she's not good enough for Larry anyway, but if you ever do anything and I mean anything to remotely hurt Larry, or anything or anyone he cares about again I'm going to make it my life's mission to make your life a living hell! Good day!"

With that Charlie storms off leaving a shocked and bewildered Colby in his wake.

Colby looks back at the pictures and letters.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

He grabs his coat still clutching the pictures and letters and runs out the door.

Amita is driving around when she spots Larry standing by the bridge she parks and slowly walks towards him.

"Larry?"

He doesn't move she stands beside him and places her hand on his arm.

"Larry, are you okay?"

Larry finally turns and looks at her and the pain and betrayal on his face are enough to take her breath away.

"Larry… What, what can I do?"

"Tell me that I've fallen through a worm whole and I haven't really been duped for the past couple of years, that the love of my life really didn't betray me."

Amita sighs sadly.

"Listen, why don't I take you back to Charlie's we can talk all this out there. Who knows maybe the evidence was wrong."

"I'd love nothing more then to believe it is. I'd also love to believe Charles was unaware of any of this."

Amita looks at Larry confused.

"Larry, what are you talking about? He had no idea."

Larry looks at her wanting desperately to believe.

"Are you sure he didn't? That he didn't choose to not rock the boat for his brother over letting me know I was being cheated on?"

Amita smiles at him comfortingly and rests her hand on his arm.

"Larry, I assure you Charlie had no knowledge of this what so ever. He was as shocked and appalled by what he found in your office as I was. In fact as we speak he's off confronting Colby and Megan with the evidence. You know, he loves you."

Larry is a tad taken aback.

"Charles is confronting them?"

Amita nods.

"He was so mad I figured it would be a waist of time to try and talk him out of it."

Amita looks at her watch.

"Look, it's getting late not to mention chilly and you shouldn't be alone right now. Let me take you over to Charlie's for the night, okay."

Larry considers this.

"A safe haven of comfort and friendship sounds wonderful."

Larry allows himself to be guided to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Amita drives Larry stares silently out the window lost in his thoughts.

"Do you have any idea about what you're going to do?"

Larry sighs heavily.

"Well, I have several options at this point. I can go into a blind rage and tell them both to go to hell. But that really wouldn't make me feel better or make the situation any better. And in truth I'm not so sure I'm willing to just walk away with out a fight. So that brings me to option number two. I could confront Colby and put him on notice that I'm not about to walk away from the woman I love and I will fight with everything I have to win her back. And I dare say I do have some things to fight with."

Amita nods in agreement.

"But I cannot loose sight of the fact that Megan is not something to be won. What she is, is an extraordinary woman who I dearly love and want the best for. I only want her to be happy Amita, and if being with Colby verses me will make her happy then part of me says I should step aside."

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just…Well, I'm not sure I could be so forgiving, I'm impressed."

Larry laughs humorously

"Hard to tell if it's forgiveness on my part or just me not wanting to have been wrong about her. I suppose the first thing I need to do is hear her side of it and proceed from there."

Amita smiles.

"I think that's definitely a good plan of attack. You know, it really could be some sort of misunderstanding."

Larry continues to look out the window his voice so quiet that Amita almost misses what he says.

"I'd love nothing more then to believe that. But for now I can only draw conclusions from the meager facts in front of me."

"Has Megan ever given you reason to doubt her before?"

Larry considers this.

"Not to my knowledge."

"Is it conceivable that the evidence could be explained?"

Larry gets a thoughtful look on his face.

"Possibly."

"Then isn't it worth leaving a shadow of a doubt in place until you actually speak to Megan?"

Larry smiles sadly.

"If she can come up with a way to explain the pictures and e-mails I'll gladly hear it."

The car is quiet again.

oooOooo

Over at Charlie's the house is in complete turmoil as Don, his team, Charlie, and Alan all discuss the events of the day.

"I cannot believe you have the gull to show your face here after what the two of you did!"

"We didn't do anything! I would never hurt Larry!"

"Oh yeah? Well then what do you call cheating on him?!"

"I never cheated!"

Colby steps forward.

"Charlie, you need to listen to us."

"What I need is for the two you to get the hell out of my house!"

David tries to calm him.

"Hey come on, Charlie, we don't know for sure that…"

"What I know is that Larry himself was suspicious enough to hire a PI and what that PI found is pretty damming!"

"Come on buddy, we need to at least hear them out."

Alan is looking at the pictures during all of this.

"And I think the person who deserves to hear their side of it the most would be Larry."

Megan is near tears.

"Well, I'd love to talk to him if I could reach him but he's not answering his phone!"

Colby sighs rubbing his face tiredly.

"Maybe he's decided to join that monastery."

Charlie sneers at Colby.

"I bet you'd just love that to wouldn't you? Get him out of the way completely, huh?"

Colby grits his teeth angrily and in a clearly frustrated voice responds

"I'm not involved with her!"

Just then the front door opens and everyone turns to see Amita and Larry standing there.

"Don't worry Larry, they were just leaving!"

Alan gives Charlie a stern look and Charlie quiets. Megan starts towards him

"Larry…"

Larry puts his hands up to silence her.

"A word in private if you please?"

Megan nods as she wipes her face. Alan clears his throat.

"Why don't we all go into the kitchen and I'll fix us something."

"No, Alan, that isn't necessary Megan and I are perfectly capable of leaving the room to discuss this."

The two of them go to the kitchen as everyone watches. Amita goes over to Charlie and hugs him.

"How's he doing?"

"He's hanging in there but he's pretty shaken."

Colby speaks up.

"Well, hopefully he has a little more faith in us then the rest of you do because the fact is, there is no affair."

Amita looks at Colby skeptically.

"You know Colby we'd all like to believe you but with the evidence…"

Alan speaks up.

"Wouldn't be the first incident in which the evidence was wrong."

Don sighs rubbing his neck.

"Well, then let's investigate it."

David picks up the e-mails and starts looking at them as Amita gets an idea.

"I can scan the pictures onto my laptop and see if they're real."

She quickly goes and grabs the pictures as David continues to study the e-mails.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge Chapter 4

In the kitchen Larry and Megan sit down at the table.

"Larry, I…"

"Please allow me to go first. Megan I love you, and if I've failed to satisfy you or make you happy in some way then I am sorry. I only want you to be happy, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy. That being said I am not willing to play the fool. Now, if you and Colby are indeed together…"

Larry swallows hard clearly pained by the mere idea of it, then collecting him self continues.

"And you truly love him and would prefer being with him then I will not stand in your way. But if it's just a fling, if I am the man you want to be with the man you love, then you need to end this affair and help me repair the damage to our relationship."

Megan has tears in her eyes as she takes Larry's hands in her own.

"Larry, please listen to me, okay? I love you, and I am completely satisfied and very happy being with you. The two years we've been together have been some of the very happiest times of my life. You have to believe me Larry, I would never ever cheat on you, not in a million years. Colby and I are being framed, there is nothing now, nor has there ever been, or will there ever be anything going on between the two of us. I love you and only you."

Larry looks at her closely and sees the sincerity in her eyes causing a flood of relief to wash over him and with tears coming to his own eyes takes her in his arms.

"Oh thank God. I love you so much and…and I just, I just couldn't fathom such a thing being true…But…but the evidence was right there and…

He stops himself collecting his thoughts and emotions as he gently strokes her face.

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that we're together. But don't worry I won't let your reputation be tarnished by these vicious lies. We'll figure out who's framing you."

Megan smiles sadly clearly troubled by something but before she can speak

There is a soft knock at the door and Don peeks his head in

"Everything okay in here?"

Larry smiles as Megan wipes her own tear stained cheeks.

"Yes, everything is fine though we're both interested in learning the identity of the person responsible for this."

"Well, we're working on that. David is looking over the e-mails and Amita's examining the pictures on her computer."

Larry stands and holds his hand out to Megan.

"Shall we join the investigation?"

Megan nods and they go join the others hand in hand.

Upon entering the room Colby comes over to them.

"Look, Larry, I know we aren't best friends or anything but I'd never go after Megan. First off I got way to much honor to go stealing another man's woman, and secondly Megan is like a sister to me, okay?"

Larry smiles and nods.

"I believe you. Megan has assured me there is no truth to this, and hopefully this investigation will illuminate the true culprit."

Just then David walks over with the e-mails and a curious look on his face.

"Larry, do you e-mail Megan frequently?"

"Oh yes. I much prefer that to the cell phone."

David nods.

" Do you type in her address every time you e-mail or do you have it in an address book that you just click on?"

"Oh I just click on it. Why?"

"This isn't Megan's e-mail address."

Larry is shocked.

"What?!"

David nods.

"The first part is the same as hers SAMReeves. But the rest of her actual address is losangeles.fbi.gov this address is grabs the e-mails from David.

"What? Oh my stars! I…I am so embarrassed I just…"

Megan gently squeezes his hand.

"No, it's okay. That's one of the bad things about having those address books, we don't really pay attention to the whole address."

Megan turns to David.

"Is it the same with Colby's?"

David nods.

"Yeah, his real address is SACGrangerlosangeles.fbi.gov this one is speaks up.

"So, who ever did this knew our e-mail addresses and got a yahoo account to make up similar ones on."

Just then Amita speaks up from the dinning room table where she's been hard at work.

"These pictures aren't real either."

Everyone moves over towards her. Charlie rests his hand on her shoulder.

"What did you find?"

"Each picture is actually two pictures. An original one with another superimposed on top of it."

Megan leans in.

"Can you separate them?"

"I'm doing that right now."

She clicks a few more keys and suddenly the images separate and the original pictures are seen. Megan and Colby smile with satisfaction when it's revealed that the actual pictures are of Megan and Larry together and of Colby with various dates he's had in recent weeks.

Don shakes his head.

"Looks like that PI guy did a real number on you Larry, I hope you weren't paying him to much."

Megan looks at Larry questioningly.

"Why did you have a PI fallowing us?"

This brings Larry up short.

"Megan my sweet I assure you I did no such thing. No, no, those hideous pictures and e-mails came from a colleague of mine who felt I should know what was supposedly going on."

Megan looks at him surprised.

"A colleague of yours?"

Larry nods.

"Yes, Ray Galuski, or as he's know at CalSci Ray Ray."

Megan sighs putting it all together.

"Larry over the past month or so Ray Ray has made multiple passes at me. I have told him repeatedly to leave me alone. That I am very happily involved with you and I have no interest in him what so ever. He refuses to take no for an answer."

Colby nods as he speaks up.

"And one time recently when I caught him harassing Megan I basically threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't leave her alone."

David lets out a low whistle.

"Well, jealousy and revenge certainly sound like motives to me."

Amita is typing away at her computer.

"I'm tracing these e-mails to see if I can determine the location they were sent from."

Charlie looks over at Colby and Megan looking very embarrassed.

"Guys I am really sorry, I should have known better I just…"

Megan smiles.

"You were just sticking up for your friend. I wouldn't expect any less."

"Yeah, but you're a friend too. I should have had a little more faith in you."

He looks over at Colby.

"In both of you."

Colby shakes his head dismissively.

"Come on, the evidence looked real what were you supposed to do? No harm done."

"Thank you."

Charlie looks at Megan.

"I am sorry Megan."

Megan smiles and goes to hug him.

"Apology excepted and not necessary."

Just then Amita clears her throat.

"The computer these e-mails originated from is located on the CalSci campus and is registered to one Ray Galuski."

Don nods.

"Well, I'd say we have are culprit."

Larry is looking very worriedly at Megan then looks over at Don.

"We may also have a stalker on our hands. I want him kept away from her, Don.

Megan smiles at Larry's sudden protectiveness.

"That is very sweet, Larry, but I can defend myself."

"The man is becoming increasingly aggressive I'd rather not risk it."

Colby looks at Don clearly worried too.

"He does seem hell bent on getting close to her Don."

Charlie now speaks up.

"Well, isn't any of what he's done here illegal? I mean, can't he be arrested now?"

Alan chimes in.

"I think he should at least be given some sort of warning to stay away."

David then speaks up.

"Most stalkers do start innocently enough."

Don nods.

"I agree, and I also agree that he needs to be stopped. And I think I know exactly how to go about stopping him."


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge Chapter 5

It is early the next morning Megan and Larry are at her apartment sleeping peacefully in one another's arms. Larry awakens first and smiles happily as he lightly brushes a strand of hair away from her face then kisses her gently. Megan's eyes flutter open and she smiles up at him.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Megan giggles.

"Every morning with you is good."

They kiss softly.

"Did you sleep well?"

Larry strokes her face gently and nods.

"I dare say the unfavorable excitement did afford me enough of a level of exhaustion that I slept sounder then I have in sometime."

Megan gets a troubled look on her face that Larry immediately picks up on.

"Forgive me for bringing up such an awful situation it should be left in the past."

Megan smiles sadly.

"It's not that. I mean, yes it was awful…"

"But?"

"Well, when we finally had the chance to talk I just…Larry, you are a wonderful man and any woman who would be stupid enough to walk away from you for another man not only isn't good enough for you but doesn't deserve to be treated with respect. Larry, do you realize you actually apologized to me? And this was before you knew for sure that I hadn't had an affair. Do you realize you were willing to take me back had I cheated?"

Larry looks at her a tad amused.

"Would you have preferred I come in screaming and called you every name in the book before hearing what you had to say? Because I do believe had I reacted in such a manner you would not be lying next to me at this present time."

Megan blushes and chuckles.

"No, no of course that's not what I would've wanted, and yes I am glad you gave me a chance to explain. That's not what's bothering me. What's bothering me is this message I'm getting from you that you don't think you deserve better then a woman who would cheat on you. What's bothering me is that you are an incredible man and I don't think you know it."

Larry gazes off as he considers her words.

"Well, my sweet I suppose that my self esteem has never been one of my stronger attributes. In truth aside from you, Charles, and Amita I've never had any one give me a reason to think I was worth much."

Megan looks at Larry a combination of sorrow and anger on her face.

"I'm sorry Larry, you deserve so much better. I wish, I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

Larry smiles intrigued.

"And what is it exactly that you see my dear?"

Megan smiles thoughtfully as she strokes his face gently.

"I see one of the kindest, gentlest, most generous, and charming men I've ever had the privilege of knowing. I see a man of peace and love, a man that exemplifies all that's good in human nature. I see innocence, I see trust, I see loyalty, and I see a mind that holds boundless knowledge and that is only dwarfed by your heart. That's what I see, and I wish I could get you to see it too."

Larry is blushing and ducking his head into his hands now as Megan gently pulls them away.

"I love you Larry, and I want you to believe you deserve that love."

Larry smiles at her tears in his eyes.

"I cannot imagine what feat I performed to be blessed with an angel like you, but I am inordinately grateful I did."

They lean in and kiss softly. The kiss grows in passion as they breathlessly whisper their love to one another and begin making love.

oooOooo

At CalSci Charlie and Amita are in his office doing some work.

"So what time are the fire works going to start?"

Charlie looks at his watch.

"Well, according to my Dad, Millie wants to get this over with as soon as possible. She's apparently pretty upset about what Ray Ray did too. So, given that Ray Ray's first class is at 11 and he usually gets here an hour or so before that, I'd say anytime now."

Charlie grins happily.

"Are you sure she can get away with this?"

Charlie shrugs.

"She seems to believe she can. I mean, she is his boss and he did use CalSci equipment to pull off his little stunt so yeah. Besides, she's not out right firing him. She's just relieving him of his duties for the rest of this semester as well as summer school with out pay pending a review board hearing on the situation. So, if he does end up getting fired it will be a group decision."

"You think he will?"

Charlie considers this.

"It's hard to say. I mean, on the one hand he did misuse CalSci equipment, his actions were unethical and border line illegal. On the other hand he's been here a long time and he's a great professor not to mention extremely popular with the student body. I really just don't know. But for Larry's sake I hope he does.

Amita nods her head.

oooOooo

Ray Ray stands in front of Millie stunned speechless. He had woken up so happy with himself so sure he was one step closer to getting a date with Megan. But now happy is the last thing he feels.

"Excuse me?!"

Millie folds her arms and looks at him sternly.

"You heard me, professor. This is a prestigious University. Not only based on knowledge but honor, truth, integrity, and loyalty. Qualities that after yesterday I have serious reason to doubt you posses! Furthermore, given the potential legal repercussions of your actions your continued presence would cast a black cloud over our school. There for it is in the best interest of all at CalSci for you to be relieved of your duties affective immediately. You have half an hour to get anything you want out of your office and get off of this campus. I will have security fallowing you to make sure you do indeed leave within the allotted time."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL, I AM A TENURED PROFFESR!"

Millie narrows her eyes.

"A professor that conducted himself in a most deplorable fashion. This topic is closed. You are not to set foot on this campus again until your review."

Ray Ray looks like he's about to protest again but Millie beats him to it.

"Mr. Galuski, you have already managed to waist five of your thirty minutes, so unless you would prefer me to simply have security escort you off campus with out you getting any of your belongings I suggest you get moving. And before you protest may I remind you that insubordination will not look good in the eyes of the review board. Now, you have 24 minutes left so I suggest you get moving."

Ray Ray not sure what else to do gets up and angrily walks towards his office. As he approaches he spots Don and Colby at his door.

"Now what."

Don approaches with Colby close behind.

"Ray Galuski"

"Yeah, what?"

Don flashes his badge.

"You are hear by under arrest"

"What?!"

Colby quickly cuffs Ray as he tries to pull away.

"For what?!"

Don continues.

"You are under arrest for harassment, invasion of privacy, and on suspicion of stalking a federal agent. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you. Do you understand the rights I've just stated?"

"It was just a prank!"

Colby snarls at him as they lead him passed numerous students and faculty all whispering and pointing at the tenured professor in cuffs. Ray Ray sighs angrily.

"Yeah, I understand them. I can't believe this."

oooOooo

Back at Megan's Millie has just called to inform them of Ray Ray's dismissal and subsequent arrest. Megan smiles looking relieved.

"Well, hopefully now he'll be leaving me alone."

Larry nods in agreement.

"That would certainly be an optimal resolution to this. And I am certainly grateful that in all likely hood I won't be having to cross his path again anytime soon. How long do you suppose he'll get?"

Megan looks rather grimly at him.

"Well, unfortunately, while what he did was unethical not to mention incredibly invasive and hurtful, none of it was actually illegal. I mean, I probably will be able to get a restraining order slapped on him and he will probably end up being fired from CalSci but beyond that nothing much will probably happen. Don and Colby pulled a lot of strings to even be able to actually arrest him. Really a notice informing him of my legal motion to get a restraining order against him and a subpoena ordering him to appear in court so that a decision on the restraining order can be handed down would normally be all that would happen. But Don and Colby are hoping this will scare and embarrass him bad enough that he'll stay away.

Larry nods.

"Well, I'm extremely happy to see them being so protective of my lady. I am well aware you can defend yourself but I'd much prefer you didn't have to."

Megan smiles.

"Same here."

They kiss happily.

oooOooo

Authors note. Okay, there are three options here and I'd like to know which one you guys like best.

It's done end of story.

Continue on and let the story take a much darker and more angsty turn.

Have this part of the story done but do a sequel that is dark and angsty.

So what would you like to see?


	6. Chapter 6

Revenge Chapter 6

Charlie is working in his office when Larry comes by he knocks loudly in hopes of getting Charlie's attention but there is no response.

"Charles."

There is still no response so he goes ahead and enters still unnoticed.

"Charles?!"

Charlie jumps.

"Oh, hey Larry. I didn't hear you come in."

Larry can't help but chuckle.

"You never do."

Charlie blushes.

"Yeah, I guess I do tend to get a little overly focused when I'm working"

Larry laughs.

"I'm sorry Charles but that's like saying black wholes are of a little interest to me."

Charlie smiles.

"You're certainly in a good mood this morning."

Larry smiles.

"I suppose I am. But then I do have much to be happy about. Megan and I are back on solid ground and the cause of our turbulent day has been silenced."

Charlie shifts a tad uncomfortably.

"Yeah, about that. Look, I'm really sorry about how I talked to Megan it's just…"

Larry raises his hands and shakes his head.

"Charles, you were only being the friend I have come to know you to be. I have absolutely no hostilities about you standing up for me. If anything I'm flattered. Yes, it surely did hurt Megan's feelings, but given the facts it would be difficult for any friend to not react in such a manner."

"Yeah, well I'm just glad it all worked out."

"Oh me too, Charles, me too."

"So, how is Megan doing? I mean, she was to some degree stalked."

Larry smiles thinking back to his and Megan's early morning conversation.

"Interestingly enough, she is more concerned about my apparent low self esteem then any personal violations."

Charlie laughs.

"Well, I guess given her psychology back ground it's only natural."

Larry nods.

"And you? How are you doing with what happened?"

Larry considers this.

"Well, as concerned as I always am for Megan's safety and over all well being this situation does appear to be well in hand. I imagine the restraining order and the loss of his job will keep Ray away. So aside from being hurt that a trusted colleague would do such a thing I am doing quite well."

He blushes as a nervous smile comes to is face.

"Actually, the events from last night and this morning helped cement a thought process I'd been engaged in for sometime now."

Charlie notes Larry's sudden nervous energy.

"Which is?"

"That Megan is the love of my life, and the only woman I ever want in my life. There for it is time for me to make the next logical move and ask her for her hand in marriage."

Charlie is somewhat taken aback by this.

"You're…you're going to ask Megan to marry you?"

Larry nods sheepishly.

"Wow, that's, that's big Larry."

Larry sighs.

"I know. But…I suppose after facing six months in outer space sharing cramped quarters with several other men this shouldn't be to daunting."

Charlie laughs and smiles.

"True. Well, I think that's great. Congratulations!"

Charlie hugs his old friend Larry smiles.

"Well, thank you. Although she hasn't said yes yet."

"Oh come on, you honestly think she'd say no?"

"Well, it's not so much that I think she'd say no as I fear any assumption before finishing the equation."

Charlie smiles.

"Well, normally I'd agree but in this case, I think we can assume a positive out come."

Larry smiles bolstered by Charlie's optimism

"Thank you."

"So, have you decided on how you're going to propose?"

"Well, I have some ideas but nothing concrete yet. Perhaps you could assist me in choosing the best one?"

"Sure, I'd be happy to. I can work out an algorithm which will tell us the absolute best way for you to go about this!"

Larry smiles.

"That would be splendid but first would you mind coming with me while I pick out the ring? I'd like an opinion other then my own."

"Oh, yeah sure. But don't you think Megan would want to help pick it out?"

"I have considered that point of view, however in some respects I am an old fashioned man and Megan likes and respects that about me. So, I think she'll understand my need to pick it out for her. And the fact is I do know her taste fairly well."

Charlie nods in agreement and grabs his jacket.

"Well, let's go then."

They head off.

oooOooo

Over at the FBI Megan comes into the break room as Colby is pouring coffee for himself.

"So am I allowed to offer you coffee or could that be misconstrued."

Megan laughs as he goes ahead and pours her a cup.

"No, I think we're safe with coffee."

Colby nods.

"So, everything's okay?"

Megan nods.

"Yeah, Larry and I are fine, and I'm really not over concerned about Ray Ray."

Colby nods.

"Yeah, I don't think he'll be messing with you anymore. If anything he probably wishes he'd never met you now."

"Well, that's fine with me. I still can't get over that he honestly thought that was going to work"

"I think he figured Larry would respond the same way Charlie did. And by the way remind me never to get on his bad side."

Megan chuckles.

"Yes, the great Charlie Eppes does indeed have a temper. Especially when someone he cares about has been hurt."

Colby nods.

"It seemed like he was almost more upset then Larry."

Megan nods sadly.

"Larry has really poor self esteem. Where as Charlie would never forgive Amita for cheating because he knows he deserves better, Larry…"

Megan sighs and shakes her head.

"You know in this whole situation realizing just how bad his self esteem is, really is the worst part."

"Yeah, that is a shame. Well, nothing his own personal psychologist can't fix."

Colby smirks and Megan laughs.

"Well, nothing I won't try to fix."

oooOooo

Don is working at his desk when David comes over.

"Just thought you should know Ray Ray's lawyer showed up and he's been released with instructions on when to appear in court for the restraining order hearing."

Don nods.

"Good. How did he seem to you? You think it's going to end here?"

David considers this.

"He seemed genuinely shocked at how serious we were taking this. I think for now we can assume he realizes he made a mistake and won't be trying anything else."

Don sighs rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, well. I sure hope you're right."

"You want to put someone on her just incase?"

Don considers this then shakes his head.

"No. I mean, while what he did wasn't nice I don't think we need to go that far. But I do want to know if he attempts any type of communication with her what so ever."

David nods.

"Well, I'm sure if she doesn't tell you Larry will. You know, he really can be very protective of her."

Don nods in agreement.

oooOooo

At the jewelry store Charlie and Larry have been gazing at diamonds for a while now, when Larry suddenly spots one that takes his breath away.

"Oh my Charles I do believe I've spotted the one."

Charlie looks where Larry is pointing and sees a beautiful 14k gold diamond ring. The center diamond is in the shape of a star and there are three smaller diamonds on both sides of it.

Charlie nods.

"That's, wow that's nice."

The sales girl who has been helping them smiles and brings it out of the case for Larry to have a closer look.

"It is an exceptional ring."

Larry smiles as he fingers it.

"Perfect for an exceptional woman."

oooOooo

Back at the FBI Megan decides to give Larry a call.

"Hello, my sweet."

Megan smiles happily.

"Hey you. Listen, what do you say to coming over for dinner?"

She can almost hear Larry smile.

"I'd love to."

"Okay, I should be home around six."

"Splendid, my dear I'll see you then. Love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up Larry turns towards Charlie a bright smile on his face.

"I do believe I know the perfect way to propose."

Charlie smiles.

"And that would be?"

"Megan has asked me over for dinner tonight. She said she'll be home around six, since I have a key to her place I'll go over before that and transform her apartment into an incredibly romantic scene, complete with candle light dinner."

Charlie looks at him a tad unsure.

"You're going to cook?"

Larry looks rather offended.

"I'll have you know I can cook with the best of them."

Charlie nods.

"Well, then I guess the next stop is the store."

Later on Charlie drops Larry off at Megan's building holding several bags of groceries and the engagement ring.

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"No, Charles, but thank you. I think this night needs to be solely of my creating."

Charlie nods smiling.

"Good luck, my man."

Larry smiles nervously.

"Thank you."

Charlie drives off as Larry begins to enter the building. He notices the doors are wide open, there are alarms going off and emergency lighting is on. He goes over to the doorman questioningly.

"Excuse me, but what seems to be the problem?"

The man looks at him exasperatedly.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell isn't my fault! The damn electricity has gone out for no apparent reason, which means not only do we have no power but also the security cameras and doors are down! So anyone can walk in and out of here with out us knowing about it! Who are you?!"

"I am the boy friend of one of your tenants. My name is Larry Fleinhardt, I can show you my ID."

Larry starts shifting his bags around.

"I don't have time to check your damn ID! I got to figure out how to get the power back on before the tenants start complaining and I lose my job! I've already been written up three times! You told me who you are so just get out of my hair!"

Larry nods thinking that a new doorman might not be such a bad idea. Then with his bags in tow he heads to the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Revenge Chapter 7

Larry hurries towards Megan's apartment door his mind swirling with ideas and plans.

(Tonight will be a night to remember) He smiles happily to himself as he unlocks her door still juggling his packages. Upon entering he is so pre occupied he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. Suddenly with out warning he feels a blinding pain in his head and falls to the floor darkness descending upon him as the packages go sprawling across the room.

oooOooo

Alan and Millie are relaxing at a small café near the CalSci campus. Alan can't help but notice that Millie is decidedly quiet and seems very preoccupied as she continuously stirs her coffee. After giving her a long appraising look he decides to say something.

"You know, the trained eye of a parent as well as someone who has been married can easily tell when something is wrong. So are you going to tell me?"

Millie looks at him startled then chuckles.

"Can't get anything past you can I?"

"No. So what's going on?"

Millie sighs clearly bothered by something.

"I just…I don't know, this whole thing with Ray Ray is just hitting me a little to close to home."

Alan raises an eyebrow and nods waiting for her to continue.

"Years ago a man I thought was a friend started becoming increasingly obsessed with me. I made it clear to him I wasn't interested in him in that way, but that seemed to only encourage him. He began stalking me and eventually I had no choice but to get a restraining order."

Millie laughs sadly.

"I really thought that was the end of it, I honestly believed that the restraining order would keep him away."

"It didn't?"

Millie shakes her head.

"I think it actually was an incentive for him. He seemed to take it as a dare. He broke into my home and…He raped me."

Millie gets a very pained look on her face as she stares out the window and shudders at the memory. Alan instinctively reaches across the table and takes her hand in his.

"Millie?"

She looks back at him and sees the concern and compassion in his eyes.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I had no idea. You don't have to but I'll be happy to listen if you want to talk about it.

Millie smiles through a few unshed tears.

"Not much to say at this point. He was arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison, while there he pissed the wrong person off and got killed."

"And you?"

Millie shrugs.

"I dealt with it. I went to therapy and a support group. I moved to a different apartment. I made it."

Alan smiles.

"I'm glad."

Millie smiles back at him.

"Me too."

She then gets a distant look in her eyes.

"And I am fine for the most part… But situations like this? They…they just bring it all back. And I can't help but worry that this restraining order won't work either. "

Alan raises an eyebrow.

"You think Ray Ray is capable of doing what your friend did."

Millie considers this.

"I think that in a case like this it's never a bad idea to over react verses under react. It's one of the reasons I'm doing my best to get him fired. I don't want him anywhere near Megan or Larry or anyone else he might use the restraining order as an incentive to go after."

Alan nods.

"Makes sense"

"Also, well to be honest I'm a little worried about how little we know of his past."

Alan looks at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

Millie sighs.

"Well, as much as I like to believe CalSci is always on top of everything, and always makes great decisions we're not, and we don't. We have a horrible tendency to use a persons academic accomplishments and IQ as a judge on what type of person they are. Meaning that as long as they're not a convicted felon and they have the aptitude to be here there past probably wouldn't come up. The only kind of background check we do on our professors aside from their academic prowess is a basic one that only looks at felony convictions. I'm not saying it's right, but it is what we do."

"So if he'd stalked someone in the past and or harmed someone but wasn't actually convicted of it you might not know about it?"

Millie nods worriedly.

"A practice which I am not pleased with and am trying to change."

Alan nods as he pulls out his cell phone.

"Well, one of the benefits of having a son in the FBI is back ground checks aren't to hard to come by."

Millie smiles as Alan calls Don.

oooOooo

Amita is in her office working when her phone rings she checks the caller ID and smiles happily as she sees it's Charlie.

"Hi."

"Hey, listen, what do you say we go to Bona Corso's tonight?"

Amita's mouth starts watering at the mere mention of her favorite Italian restaurant.

"Sure, what's the occasion?"

Charlie smiles.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel like being with the woman I love tonight."

Amita blushes.

"I love you, too."

"So I'll pick you up around 7?"

"Sounds good."

oooOooo

Over at the FBI Megan is getting her things ready to go as Colby walks by.

"So, how do I score an early evening?"

Megan laughs.

"Hey, I've put in my time."

Colby smirks.

"Yeah, well enjoy it. I got dibs on cutting out early tomorrow."

Megan raises her eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? So you finally found someone to go out with?"

Colby smirks.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I have. You remember Bonnie Parks?"

"You're kidding?!"

Colby smirks.

"She called me recently to thank me and apologize for her ungracious behavior. Said she was just in no frame of mind at that moment to be appreciative. I told her I understood and not to worry about it. But if it would make her feel better I'd love the chance to take her to dinner and she excepted."

Megan laughs.

"Well, good luck."

With that she grabs her purse and heads for the elevator.

Just then Don comes over to David's desk.

"Hey David, listen I just got off the phone with my Dad and apparently CalSci doesn't do a real thorough back ground check on it's professors. Dad and Millie are a little concerned that we don't know a lot about Ray and all things considered I think it might be a good idea if we did."

David nods in agreement.

"One deep back ground check coming up."

oooOooo

When Megan arrives back at her apartment building everything looks normal she stops at her mailbox and sees a notice letting all the tenants know the power was out for several hours today. Megan shakes her head.

"Well, I guess I'll be resetting all my clocks and the security system in my place tonight."

She goes on up to her apartment. Upon entering she notices the lights are off but that the apartment is a glow with hundreds of candles and there is soft music playing. She smiles remembering Larry has a key and starts up the steps.

"Larry?"

As she moves into the upper part of her apartment and rounds the corner she gasps in shock. There before her tied to a chair with masking tape over his mouth is Larry. Larry is frantically struggling and seems to be trying to say something through the tape.

"Larry!"

Before she can react she feels a sharp pain in her arm she looks down and sees a dart sticking out of it. Suddenly the room starts spinning and her muscles seem to forget how to work. She falls to the ground still completely conscious but unable to move then suddenly her attacker is standing above her.

"Let's see how tough you are now bitch."

oooOooo

Authors note. Please let me know if you think I need to increase the rating on this to M.


	8. Chapter 8

Revenge Chapter 8

Megan looks up at Ray Ray in shock she tries to move but her body has turned to stone, she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out a look of sheer panic descends upon her as Ray Ray gazes at her with a sickening smile on his face.

"You might as well relax Megan. That muscle relaxer I shot you with won't be allowing you to move or speak for many hours. He kneels down next to her and starts caressing her face.

"But don't worry, you'll feel every bit of what I'm about to do."

Megan stairs at him her eyes wide with terror.

oooOooo

Amita and Charlie are at dinner where Charlie has just finished telling her about Larry and Megan.

"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe our Larry is actually going to be getting married."

Amita shakes her head in disbelief. Charlie laughs.

"I wouldn't have said the odds were in his favor but then again calculating people has always been problematic."

"Actually, I suppose it's not all that shocking. I mean, Megan has bent over back wards to make this relationship work. Not to mention she stayed faithful to him the whole time he was in space and for the time he was at that monastery as well."

Charlie considers this.

"True."

Amita shakes her head and laughs.

"You think there is a way to calculate the probability of going from thinking Larry and Megan where done to Larry and Megan getting engaged in less the 24 hours?"

Charlie laughs.

"I guess I'm just going to have to face the fact that I'm surrounded by anomalies."

They both laugh.

"But it is a great ending to the story so I'm certainly not going to complain."

Amita nods in agreement. Charlie then raises his glass.

"To Megan and Larry."

Amita raises her glass as well.

"Megan and Larry."

They clink their glasses and take a sip. Charlie then clears his throat and straightens himself.

"Which brings me to another topic I wanted to discuss with you."

Amita looks at him curiously.

"Which is?"

Charlie clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

"Amita, I love you. And no matter how I calculate it I can't figure my life being truly happy with out you in it. So that leads me along the same line of thinking Larry has been on. However, with us there is an additional variable that needs addressing."

"My father."

Charlie nods.

"Amita, I have calculated and re calculated this repeatedly and the only way we can rationally move forward is if we deal with this. I want and need to meet your father."

oooOooo

At Charlie's house Millie and Alan have fallen asleep on the couch. Suddenly Millie bolts up into a standing position her eyes wide her breathing heavy. Alan is at once on his feet and by her side. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder but she jumps causing him to pull away.

"Millie? Millie are you okay?"

He looks at her with concern as she begins to calm down.

"Alan?"

"I'm right here."

He reaches out a tentative hand to her and she takes it gratefully as he gently guides her back to the couch where they sit next to one another.

"Are you all right?"

Millie nods still catching her breath.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm…I'm fine. I just, I just was having a nightmare about, about the attack. I… I haven't had one in years. I guess talking about it today just brought it all back."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it."

Millie shakes her head.

"No, no, don't be silly. You didn't push me, you were there for me."

She smiles at him.

"Like you always are. Besides I'd already been thinking about it."

"Do you want to talk about it? Would you like some coffee? Maybe a snack?"

Millie smiles and laughs as Alan's mother hen instincts kick in.

"No, no. But… But if you wouldn't mind just holding me?"

Alan nods and wordlessly takes her in his arms and holds her protectively to him.

"I'm here, and I'll be here for as long as you need me."

oooOooo

Amita stairs at Charlie unsure what to say.

"Charlie I…"

Charlie takes her hand in his.

"Amita, listen to me please? I know this is scary for you; it's scary for me too. And I'm worried about how things will play out as well. But…but if there is one thing I've learned it's that you can't let fear of the unknown stop you, especially when it could stop you from something really great. Now, I know you're father will have an issue with me. But, Amita, I have to believe that once he sees how happy we are together and how much we love each other that he'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?"

Charlie looks at Amita seriously.

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to make him at least except us. Because I cannot and I will not live my life with out the woman I love at my side. I have waited to long for this kind of happiness and I think you have too."

Amita nods in agreement.

"Besides, until we try we won't know. So, when can I meet your father?"

Amita smiles and shakes her head.

"I'll call him tomorrow and see what I can arrange."

Charlie smiles.

"Good."

They lean in and kiss tenderly.

oooOooo

Don is getting ready to leave when a rather disturbed looking David comes rushing over.

"Hey Don. I think you better have a look at this."

He hands him a file that Don immediately opens.

"What is it?"

"It's the deep back ground check you wanted on Ray Ray."

David takes a deep breath as he begins to summarize.

"Ray Galuski, was asked to leave his position at Harvard University after sexually harassing several female co workers. There are also two restraining orders against him. One in Boston and one in Northern California. Both occurred because the women felt he was stalking them. Also, a former student of his was raped and while there was evidence implicating him it was to surcomstancial to prosecute him with and the girl didn't want to press charges."

Don lets out a low whistle then looks up at David with concern.

"We better put someone on Megan and maybe someone on Ray too so we can track his movements

David nods in agreement.

"Where was she going tonight?"

"Home I think. I'm pretty sure she had dinner plans with Larry."

Don nods.

"Yeah, that's right. Charlie told me Larry is planning on proposing to her tonight."

David smiles.

"Wow, go Larry."

Don nods.

"Yeah. Well, I guess if they're together and at her place…"

"It is a secure building and she does have a back up security system in her place."

Don nods.

"Okay. Lets get someone over to her place to watch for anything suspicious. We don't need to bother her with this tonight. First thing tomorrow we'll call her and let her know we're putting a tail on her. For tonight we'll just have someone watch her building. And get someone over to Ray's as well. If he comes with in a mile of her place I want to know about it."

"I'll make the calls."

"Okay, good."

Don heads for the elevator.

oooOooo

At Megan's apartment Ray Ray finally stands up zipping his pants as he stares down at Megan's naked and bruised form.

"Hope that was as good for you as it was for me babe."

He looks at her and laughs.

"What the hell am I saying, you turned me down and cost me my job!"

He leans down and slaps her across the face hard.

"But this helped to make up for it. You want to know what else will?"

He turns to Larry who has managed to tip the chair over and is now lying on the floor facing Megan still bound and gagged to the chair and struggling. Ray Ray walks over and kicks Larry in the gut hard then laughs.

"Yeah that helped."

He then looks at his watch.

"Well, I'd love to stay but all things considered I think it's best if I leave. Oh but one thing first."

He leans down towards Megan and holding her face painfully tight in his hands speaks in a bone chillingly cold voice.

"Next time maybe you'll think twice before saying no to someone. And if you think I won't ever think about coming after you again, think again. I got in here once didn't I?"

He then spits in her face stands and leaves. Megan still unable to move or speak can only stare at the ceiling while Larry struggles relentlessly near by.


	9. Chapter 9

Revenge Chapter 9

Don is driving home when his cell phone rings.

"Eppes"

"Hey Don, it's David. I've got an agent in an unmarked

car watching Megan's place and one over at Ray's."

"Great."

"The thing is Ray's car is not at his place and the

door man hasn't seen him in hours."

Don takes a deep breath trying to shake the rather uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

"Yeah? Okay, well just have our guy keep an eye on the

building he's bound to turn up. Did the guy we have on

Megan see his car?"

"No. Looked around as soon as he got there but there

was no sign of it, went ahead and checked with Megan's

door man. He apparently had just come on duty though."

"All right, let's just sit tight then. Tell both guys

to stay put and call me if you hear anything."

"Will do."

Don breaks the connection then staring at his cell

phone for a while makes a decision.

"A brief interruption never hurt anybody."

He hits speed dial and a phone on the other end begins

ringing.

oooOooo

At Megan's Larry is still frantically fighting against

the ropes that hold him tight to the chair. He has

managed to scoot closer to Megan but can't get free

enough to offer any aid. Just then Megan's home phone

begins ringing. Larry looks at it desperately but can

only struggle as it continues to ring and finally goes

to voice mail. He notices a tear running down Megan's

cheek which just breaks his heart. As Larry looks

around desperate to find a way to help he spots his

cell phone laying on the floor where it had fallen

when the chair finally tipped over. Seeing that it's

open he suddenly has an idea. Focusing on Megan and

using every ounce of strength he has he manages to

roll over so that he's face down on the floor. Now

with the small amount of movement afforded him by the

ropes he begins slowly scooting towards his phone.

Once he's leaning over it he takes a deep breath and

leans down saying a brief prayer that this will work

as he aims his nose at one of the buttons.

oooOooo

Charlie and Amita are driving along talking happily.

"I don't know Charlie. Don't you think they'd rather

not be interrupted?"

"Who's interrupting? We're just going to leave a

bottle of wine by the door with a note that says

congratulations. We'll knock once then leave."

"True."

Just then Charlie's cell phone rings he looks at the

caller ID and frowns.

"That's odd."

"What?"

"It's Larry."

"I hope nothing went wrong."

"Yeah, me too."

He quickly answers.

"Larry?"

Charlie gets a confused and concerned look on his

face.

"Larry? Larry, is that you? Is everything okay? Hello?

Larry?"

Amita looks at him with concern.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?"

Charlie shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. It's definitely Larry's phone number

but all I can hear is muffled noises."

"Maybe he hit your number by accident?"

"Maybe."

He listens harder.

"Larry are you okay?!"

The sounds get louder and more frantic.

Charlie shakes his head.

"No the noise is to close to the phone. I think we

better go over to Megan's and check this out."

Amita nods in agreement.

oooOooo

Millie and Alan are still relaxing on the couch when

her cell phone rings Millie sighs as she reaches for

it. She looks at the Caller ID and frowns.

"Huh, pay phone. Hello?"

A disguised voice comes over the phone.

"I'd watch your step if I were you."

"What?"

"I pay back all my debts Mildred, and I collect on all

debts owed me. You will be paying, how and when just

hasn't been decided yet."

Millie shivers as the line goes dead her face is as

white as a ghost. Alan puts his hand on her arm as she

closes the phone.

"Millie?"

Millie takes a deep breath collecting her thoughts.

"Who was that, is everything all right?"

Millie shakes her head.

"It was probably just a prank."

"What was just a prank?"

"A disguised voice just told me I'd be paying some

sort of debt but when or how hadn't been decided yet."

Alan's protective side kicks in.

"I'm calling Donnie!"

He reaches for the phone.

"Alan, no it's probably nothing."

"Millie, I am not risking your safety, I'm calling

Don."

With that he grabs the phone.

oooOooo

At Megan's place Charlie and Amita go racing into the

building with Charlie only stopping long enough to

flash his FBI clearance credentials. They race onto

the elevator. Amita places a comforting hand on his

arm.

"You know, we don't actually know that something is

wrong."

"Larry calls me on the night he's getting engaged and

all I can hear is frantic muffled noises? Something is

not all that right that's for sure."

Amita nods having to concede this.

The two of them hurry to Megan's door. Charlie frowns

when he sees the door is ajar.

"The door is open?"

Amita looks worriedly at Charlie.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in on our own, maybe we should

call Don first."

Just then they hear more muffled cries from inside.

All hesitation gone Charlie goes bolting through the

door and up the steps into the main area of Megan's

place with Amita at his heals. They stop dead in their

tracks when they see the scene before them. Megan

sprawled naked on the floor motionless, Larry tied to

a chair rocking back and forth making all the noise he

can. Amita is the first to find her voice as they

stand there in shock.

"OH MY GOD!"

Amita's exclamation jolts Charlie into action who goes

running to Larry quickly untying him while Amita

hurries to Megan's side and covers her with her coat

as she tries to asses her condition.

"Megan? Megan, can you hear me?"

The second he's free of the ropes and tape Larry

scurries frantically to Megan's side.

"MEGAN! OH MEGAN!"

Tears are streaming down Larry's face as he pushes

Amita aside then quickly gathers Megan in his arms

holding her protectively to his chest as he begins

rocking back and forth.

"It's okay, you're safe, you're safe, I won't let him

hurt you again, I won't! I love you I love you."

Amita and Charlie look at them both concerned that

Megan hasn't uttered a sound or moved. Charlie rests a

hand on Larry's shoulder.

"What happened?"

"He raped her! He broke in here, tied me up, drugged

her and raped her! He gave her something that made her

not able to move or speak!"

Larry is still crying as he rocks her back and forth.

"I'm calling Don."

Charlie grabs his cell as Amita notices the dried

blood on the side of Larry's head.

"Larry you're hurt. Let me see."

She reaches out to him but he pulls away.

"I'm fine! I'm fine, it's Megan who needs help, please

Amita help her!"

Larry is holding Megan as close to his body as he can

get her still rocking back and forth.

Amita locks eyes with Charlie who puts a supportive

hand on Larry's shoulder.

"We're getting help right now. We're getting help

right now. Don? It's Charlie, something's happened.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Megan's apartment Charlie has just hung up from speaking with Don.

"Don's sending an ambulance and agents."

Larry shakes his head as he suddenly and with determination stands still holding Megan tightly in his arms.

"No."

Larry starts to move but Amita blocks his path.

"What do you mean, no? Larry, she needs to go to the hospital you both do!'

"And she will but not by way of some cold unfeeling ambulance attendants and not with her fellow agents gawking at her! She has been violated enough! I'm not letting her co workers see her like this and I am certainly not letting a couple of EMT's who could very easily be men anywhere near her! Now get the hell out of my way!"

Amita is clearly startled by his fury but re groups quickly.

"But what if she's not comfortable with you touching her either? Larry, some rape victims don't even want male family members touching them. You may be doing her harm right now!"

This brings Larry up short he gazes down at Megan's face worriedly and speaks softly.

"You know, I love you and I'd never hurt you. You know, I only want to help you and protect you, right?"

Amita sighs feeling guilty for causing Larry more distress.

"Of course she knows it but that doesn't mean she's going to feel comfortable with you touching her and I just think…"

Larry shakes his head having regrouped.

"Amita, if I knew for sure that female EMT's were coming and if the agents weren't going to get a glance at her like this I would wait. And, yes, I realize she may not want even me touching her. However I do believe that a man she knows loves her and only wants to help her taking her to the ER will be far less traumatic then men she's never met before taking her. This is simply the lesser of the two evils."

"Okay… But let us help you, please?"

Amita grabs a blanket from the couch and tries to cover Megan with it.

"Thank you."

Larry then looks over at Charlie suddenly looking vulnerable.

"Charles, I…"

Charlie nods as he heads for the door.

"I'll drive! Amita, call Don and tell him we're going on to the hospital!

Amita nods pulling out her cell phone as the group leaves.

oooOooo

Alan is pacing around the living room checking and re checking his watch.

"Don, said he'd be right over, I don't know why he isn't here yet."

Millie smiles at him patiently.

"Perhaps he has better things to do then go chasing down a harmless prank phone call."

Alan looks at her questioningly.

"This really doesn't bother you?"

Millie sighs and shakes her head.

"Well, obviously it is rather unsettling, but I'm not willing to panic every time something unsettling happens. Part of healing for me was reclaiming my peace of mind. And I'm not giving it up."

Alan smiles and shakes his head.

"Well, as soon as I talk to Don you can help me find mine."

Millie smiles.

"Deal."

Just then the phone rings Alan grabs it quickly.

"Don?!"

"Yeah, Dad listen. I'm not going to be able to come over, something's happened."

Alan can here the obvious strain in his son's voice and at once becomes concerned.

"Donnie, what is it? What's happened? Are you okay? Is Charlie okay?"

Millie comes over to Alan's side and places a calming hand on his arm.

"Yeah, yeah we're fine Dad. It's…It's Megan."

"What about Megan?"

Don takes a deep breath barely able to control his raging emotions.

"We underestimated Ray, Dad. He raped her."

oooOooo

At the hospital two nurses and three orderlies are trying with out success to get Megan from Larry who is holding her to his chest like his life depends on it.

"Get those men away from her!"

"Sir, they aren't going to hurt her we just…"

"She is a rape victim and until she can tell us that she's okay with having a man besides me around her I'm not allowing it!"

The other nurse jumps in trying to help.

"No male doctors will examine her sir you have my word. But we do need to check her over and we'll need someone to look at your head. You could have a concussion."

"I'm fine! The stars and planets will disintegrate before I leave her alone! She is defenseless can't you see that?!"

The nurses look pleadingly at Charlie and Amita who are looking around uncertain of what to do. Charlie finally steps forward.

"Larry, if you have a concussion then you have a statistically better chance of protecting her if you have it taken care of. You are not going to be able to help her if you're injured. And with out treatment a concussion can worsen."

Amita jumps in then hoping to help.

"And you certainly wouldn't want to add to Megan's worries by allowing your injury to go untreated."

Larry is in tears as he clutches Megan tightly.

"I just…I just don't want her to be alone or scared."

Amita nods sympathetically.

"I can stay with her, okay?"

She looks at one of the nurses for conformation who gives her a grateful smile.

"Yes, yes you can stay with her."

"You won't let her out of your sight? You'll stay right with her?"

"You have my word."

"And you won't let any male doctors examine her?"

"No."

"Come on Laurence, the sooner you get patched up the sooner you can get back to her."

The two nurses have ushered the male orderlies away and are now standing with a gurney ready to take Megan into an exam room.

"Please sir, we really need to check her over."

Larry gently lays Megan down as he places a soft kiss on her forehead. He then looks up at one of the nurses and address her forcefully.

"She is a federal agent who has devoted her life to protecting the people of this country, I expect her to be treated with the respect due her."

The nurse nods her understanding as Charlie and Amita exchange amused looks at Larry's tough and protective attitude. Larry turns back to Amita still holding Megan's hand.

"Amita, Megan isn't used to being helpless…"

Amita nods stepping over and gently taking Megan's hand from Larry and gives it a squeeze as she looks at Larry reassuringly.

"She won't be helpless for long. And until she isn't she won't be left alone."

Larry nods as the other nurse pulls on Larry gently.

"Sir, we really need to get your head looked at"

Charlie wraps his arm around Larry's shoulders.

"I'll come with you."

Larry reluctantly allows Charlie and the nurse to lead him away as Amita and the other nurse take Megan to be examined.

oooOooo

David and Colby are walking through Megan's apartment as CSI and about a dozen agents scower the place.

"So Fleinhardt took Megan to the hospital himself, huh?"

David nods grimly as he looks around.

"Yeah, I think he's trying to protect her as much as he can. He apparently saw everything."

David examines the chair where Larry was tied with disgust. Colby nods bending down to get a look at some scuff marks on the floor.

"Can't even imagine how that must've felt."

Colby shakes his head David sighs as he looks around.

"All the more reason to get this guy."

"Yeah, then hopefully get him put in a cell where some guy will give him a taste of his own medicine."

Don comes over looking grimly at them.

"Yeah well let's just focus on catching him for now, because until we do we have a whole bunch of potential victims to worry about."

David and Colby look confused.

"Okay, look, Millie fired him so he's got a reason to go after her and she's already received one rather ominous phone call. Amita helped prove those pictures were forgeries and is friends with both Larry and Megan. And Charlie is Larry's best friend. Which means right now none of them are safe.


	11. Chapter 11

Revenge Chapter 11

At the hospital Megan is now wearing a hospital gown and Amita has covered her up with several blankets she got from the nurse. She looks at her apologetically.

"I wish I could do more, but until you can tell me what you want I can only do for you what I would want."

Just then a male doctor walks in.

"Agent Reeves?"

Amita whirls around at once on the defensive.

"We requested a female doctor."

The doctor shrugs.

"We're short staffed."

He approaches Megan but Amita steps in between them and looks at him sternly.

"Agent Reeves is a rape victim and will only be examined by a female doctor."

The doctor sighs heavily looking perturbed.

"Look, we're short staffed. Who are you anyway?"

Amita's temper flairs.

"Who I am is someone who will have no problem leveling a malpractice suit against you and this hospital if there isn't a female doctor in here in the next five minutes! Additionally, I can have every government agency and investigative reporter looking into the treatment this hospital gives it's patients. Now, how exactly do you think you're superiors are going to react when they learn you've brought such negative scrutiny on them?!"

Seeing the fury and determination in Amita's eyes the doctor pales and goes racing out of the room. Amita turns and sees Megan has a rather shocked look on her face. Amita smiles and pats her hand gently.

"Hey, geeks can be just as tough as federal agents. Besides, I gave Larry my word, and considering his frame of mind right now I wouldn't dare break it."

She then pulls a brush out of her purse.

"Now, how about if I brush your hair?"

She starts gently brushing through Megan's hair.

"I don't know why but I've always found having my hair brushed comforting."

oooOooo

Larry and Charlie are sitting in another exam room. Charlie looks at Larry concerned that his friend hasn't said a word since they came back here.

"You know, Megan's going to be okay, right? I mean, she's tough."

Larry sighs.

"No thanks to me if she is."

"Larry don't…Come on."

"Don't what? Don't state the obvious?! Do you realize that if she really was dating Colby this probably wouldn't have happened?"

"Oh come on he's not super man!"

"No, but he is a trained agent who would not have been nearly as pre occupied as I was upon entering her apartment, and in all likely hood he could have figured out how to untie himself from that chair!"

"Says who? Larry, anyone can be caught off guard even a federal agent! And he might be a trained agent but he's not Whodeanie! Besides, you are the one who got her help, and you are the one who brought her here. Not to mention the fact you are the one she wants and is going to need now more then ever!"

Larry considers this and nods slowly.

"I'll need to step away from myself for a time undoubtedly. She'll need a place to come home to cause she certainly can't go back to that apartment. And she'll need someone looking after her till she's better. I'll have to start looking for a house for us right away."

Larry looks at Charlie with concern.

"You don't think the drugs will cause any permanent damage do you?

Charlie sighs.

"I don't know. But, I'd assume no. I mean, if all he was trying to do was relax her…"

Just then there is a nock at the door they look up and Colby and David enter.

"Hey Larry how's the head?"

Larry looks at David seriously

"Far better then my dear one I'm afraid."

David nods grimly as Colby comes in further.

"How is Megan?"

Larry sighs running his hand over his face.

"I've yet to hear. But I can tell you she was raped several times and was drugged considerably."

David nods having heard the information Charlie relayed to Don.

"So she couldn't move or speak right?"

Larry nods disgustedly.

"Yet was forced to feel everything."

David and Colby both bite down on their rising anger remembering they have to stay in control. Colby takes a deep breath.

"Listen, Larry. I know this is a bad time but we really need to get your statement."

Larry narrows his eyes at once back in protective mode.

"You are aware that a female agent will have to get Megan's statement."

David nods.

"Don's already working on having a female agent from another team take her statement."

Charlie speaks up.

"It may take some time. We don't even know what he gave her yet, much less how long it might keep her from communicating."

Colby nods his understanding.

"Seems like the more awful the drugs the longer it can take them to leave the blood stream."

David nods shooting a sympathetic glance at Colby then looks back at Larry.

"All the more reason to get your statement now. If you're up for it."

Larry sighs and nods.

oooOooo

Back in Megan's exam room a female resident is finishing up her exam on Megan with Amita holding tight to Megan's hand.

"How is she?"

Dr. Holleren looks at Amita kindly.

"She's lucky to have such a good friend."

Amita blushes.

"She's a good friend, too."

Dr. Holleren nods.

"Well, there is no doubt she's been raped probably repeatedly. But there doesn't appear to be any serious physical injury from the rape it self. Just miner bruising."

Amita grimaces.

"As for any STD's we'll have to wait on the test results before we know anything."

Amita swallows hard looking at Megan who has tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay Megan. We worked with him long enough that I think if he had any serious illness we'd of known about it."

Amita then turns back to the Doctor.

"And the drug? Do you know what was she given?"

"Well, based on the preliminary blood work it looks like a form of the drug Chlorphenesin. Which I'm sure the FBI will want to know about given the fact that it's not legal in this country."

Amita nods.

"What are the side affects? How long will it take to wear off?"

"Well, given the size of the dose she may experience periods of confusion, anxiety, head aches, dizziness, muscle weakness, as well as nausea over the next few days. But there shouldn't be any permanent damage. As for the current state she's in? Her ability to move and speak should return slowly over the next 12 hours."

Amita nods and squeezes Megan's hand.

"I'm assuming you're aware her boyfriend Larry was present for the attack and was injured himself? How is he?"

Dr. Holleren nods.

"He does have a miner concussion, and some bruising to the ribs but he should be fine. We are going to keep him over night though for observation.

"I don't suppose you could put them in the same room?"

Dr. Holleren smiles kindly.

"Actually, we've been able to arrange it so they can be."

Amita smiles gratefully.

"Thank you. When will Megan be moved to her room?"

"An orderly will be in soon to move her."

Amita begins to speak and Dr. Holleren puts her hands up in monk defense.

"A female orderly, I promise."

Amita blushes as it appears news of her little out burst before has spread.

"Thank you. I'll be coming with her, if that's okay."

"Yes, of course."

Dr. Holleren smiles and leaves.

oooOooo

Don comes hurriedly into Charlie's house a man clearly on a mission.

"Dad?!"

"Donnie? What are you doing here at this hour? How's Megan? Are there any leads on Ray?"

Alan comes hurriedly down the stairs with Millie close behind.

"How's Megan? How is Larry?"

"Megan's banged up but the doctors think she's going to be okay, physically anyway. Larry is banged up too but mostly he's just upset about Megan."

Alan nods.

"Understandably."

"I'm going to go by in the morning and make sure Larry knows he can have as much time off as he needs to take care of her. I know he really doesn't need my permission but I do want him to know the school is behind him."

Don nods.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Alan looks at Don concerned.

"And Ray Ray?"

Don rubs his neck tiredly.

"Nothing yet, but we'll get him."

Alan nods.

"The sooner the better."

Millie nods then speaks up.

"Is there anything we can do for them?"

Don shakes his head.

"I guess just be there for them. But there is something you could do for me."

Alan and Millie look at each other then back at Don. Alan speaks first.

"Anything, what?"

Don takes a deep breath.

"Let me put guards on both of you till we find him."

Before they can argue he begins talking fast.

"Dad, you both could very easily be targets especially since Millie had him fired. And since Millie has already gotten a threatening phone call I don't think it's unrealistic to think she is a target. And Dad you are friends with Larry and Megan so he could see you as a way to get revenge as well. We underestimated him once and look where it got us I'm not willing to make that mistake again. Now, I'm also assigning people to watch Amita and Charlie as well and of course there are guards on Megan and Larry so you're hardly the only ones.

Alan raises his eyebrows at his son.

"Spreading your resources awful thin aren't you?"

Don sighs.

"I don't have much of a choice. I mean, the stakes are just to high."

Millie looks at Don closely.

"You really think we all need guards?"

"Hey I wish like hell you didn't. But right now I just think it's a good idea."

Alan folds his arms across his chest.

"And how long will this little invasion of privacy last?"

"Dad, come on, it's for your own good."

"How long, Donnie?"

"Until we find him okay? And I'm obviously going to have Charlie help find him so it'll be sooner rather then later."

Millie looks at Alan seriously.

"Alan, I don't know about you but I'd rather give up a little privacy then my peace of mind."

Alan nods grimly.

oooOooo

At the hospital David and Colby are just leaving.

"Man, I just can't believe Larry actually carried her! I mean, he's not exactly big and strong. And the fact is she's taller then him."

David shrugs

"I guess love and concern can over come any physical limitation or obstacles."

"I guess."

oooOooo

Larry has just been settled into his and Megan's hospital room. He is sitting up and leaning over the side of the bed peering at Megan who is sleeping. Amita gets up from her spot next to Megan and comes over to him.

"How is she?"

Amita pats his arm reassuringly.

"She's a little banged up but over all she's okay. The drug should wear off in the next 12 hours and while she may be feeling some nasty side affects for the next couple of days they won't last. As for STD's they won't know till they get the test results back. I made sure a woman examined her and I stayed with her the whole time. She seemed frightened when they gave her a sedative to help her sleep but I assured her she was safe and held her hand till she feel asleep."

Larry smiles at Amita gratefully.

"Thank you."

Charlie speaks up from the other side of Larry's bed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep too."

Larry shakes his head with a determined look in his eye.

"No Charles, I want to sit with Megan for a bit first."

"Larry…"

Amita stops when she sees that hard look in his eyes from earlier she looks at Charlie for assistance.

"Larry, if you don't take care of yourself…"

"Charles, I have every intention of sleeping. But not before I spend a fraction of time at Megan's side."

With that he throws off his covers and climbs out of bed. Charlie and Amita both try to help him as he shuffles the short distance to Megan's bedside. He sits down and takes her hand gently in his. Then turns back to Amita and Charlie.

"Alone if you wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, that's fine. Actually I want to touch base with Don anyway. I'm obviously helping on this case and the sooner I get started the better."

Amita nods.

"I want to help too."

Larry looks at them appreciatively.

"Thank you."

They both nod. Charlie pats Larry on his shoulder gently.

"Just promise us you'll get some sleep tonight."

"And call us if you need anything." Amita chimes in.

Larry smiles tiredly.

"I shall and of course. Thank you, for everything."

Charlie smiles.

"Happy to help."

Amita nods.

"Always."

They leave quietly as Larry refocuses his attention back on Megan's sleeping form. He places a soft kiss on her hand then holds it against his heart as he reaches up with his free hand and gently strokes her face as he looks at her with love and fierce determination.

"Whatever you need, whatever you want, whatever it takes, I will do. I will get you through this, I'll get us both through this."


	12. Chapter 12

Revenge Chapter 12

The next morning Millie awakens alone to the smell of wonderful food cooking. She smiles to herself as she gets out of bed and pulls on her bathrobe.

"Nothing like dating a man who can cook."

She goes downstairs and finds Alan hard at work in the kitchen. There is a huge pot of what appears to be home made chicken noodle soup on the stove and the smell of honey banana bread coming from the oven. Alan stops when he sees her and goes over to give her a hug and a soft kiss.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Oh just fine. I think my mind was so warn out from everything it just turned its self off."

"I hope I didn't wake you."

Millie shakes her head.

"You didn't, but the smells sure did. Isn't it a little early though for soup and banana bread?"

Alan sighs with a rather serious look on his face.

"Those are actually for Megan. I thought I'd bring the soup and bread to the hospital later on this morning."

Millie smiles as she sits at the table and Alan pours her a cup of coffee.

"That's very thoughtful of you. So how did you sleep?"

Alan shrugs

"I got a few hours."

"You worried about Megan?"

Alan nods.

"As well as every other person that jerk could be after."

"Well, that's why Don put guards on all of us. I have to say though I'm surprised at how easily you gave in to that. Not that I'm complaining believe me I feel much better this way."

Alan nods tending to the soup some more.

"Well, that's one of the reasons I did. Can I get you some eggs?"

"That would be great."

"I saw the relief on your face when Don told us about the guards. I may not like the idea but I like the idea of you being worried even less."

Millie smiles.

"Well, I certainly like the idea of us being safe."

"And it's also going to make it easier on Donnie. The less he has to worry about us the more he can focus on finding Ray."

"True."

"I'm going to stop and get some flowers on the way to the hospital. Those rooms are always so barren of anything uplifting."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm sure she'll appreciate them."

Millie watches Alan silently for a moment.

"You care a great deal about her don't you?

Alan sighs and shakes his head.

"You know, as much as I love my sons and wouldn't trade them for the world I have to admit I've always wanted a daughter. And if I had to say what I'd like that daughter to be like? Well, I'd only have to point at Megan."

Millie nods understandingly.

"Well, based on what I've seen I think she cares a great deal for you, too. And you know now more then ever she's going to need family."

Alan nods.

"Which I fully intend to provide. You know, I just cannot understand her father's line of thinking, not for a second."

Millie sighs.

"Well, Alan that's because not all men have the size heart you do."

"Apparently. So, would you like to come?"

Millie considers this.

"Yes, of course. I need to speak with Larry anyway."

Alan nods as he places Millie's eggs in front of her and gets a plate for himself.

"Okay. I figure the more friendly faces right now the better."

Millie nods in agreement.

oooOooo

Colby and David are searching through Ray's apartment.

"For a smart guy he sure left a lot of evidence laying around."

David shakes his head as Colby walks over to see what he's looking at. David shows him the pictures and video surveillance equipment he's found. Colby shakes his head.

"Man he really is obsessed with her. These pictures look like they go back months!"

David nods.

"And watch this."

David puts one of the surveillance tapes in and presses play. What appears on the screen is Megan at CalSci from a distance. As David plays more of what he's found for Colby they also find video of Megan going in and out of work as well as her going in and out of her apartment building. Colby suddenly notices something.

"David, look!"

One of the videos shows a handcuffed Colby being put into a black SUV. David and Colby look at each other in shock.

"He's been stalking her since at least right before my arrest."

David nods.

"He must have seen her at CalSci and just become obsessed with her, but until that hit and run case had no way to really get close to her."

oooOooo

Charlie and Amita are hard at work in the garage when Don walks in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Don."

"Hey, Don, how's Megan?"

"About the same according to the hospital. Probably won't be able to get an actual statement until tomorrow."

Amita looks alarmed.

"She still can't even speak?"

"Well, the drug levels are decreasing and she is making some noises but mostly in her sleep. When she's awake she's still silent. Although that could be more shock then anything. At any rate given all the evidence and Larry's statement we can give her another day to rest before asking any questions. I am going to go by there later today though to say hi."

Amita nods.

"So, Charlie am I going to have some good news to give them when I do?"

Charlie nods as he finally turns completely away from the chalk board.

"You can tell them for now they are safe. Based on my calculations Ray isn't going to try anything for awhile."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Don, I realize most criminals aren't smart and don't know law enforcement procedure. But we aren't dealing with a common criminal this is a CalSci professor we're talking about. This is also someone who's been privy to how we work."

"Okay so he's smart how does that translate into him not going after anyone right away? He did threaten to come after Megan again and we're pretty sure he's the one who called Millie."

"Exactly! Don, he knows we know all of this. So, it also stands to reason he knows we have everyone he might want to go after under heavy surveillance. He's not about to risk getting caught by immediately going after someone."

Amita nods in agreement.

"Game theory would suggest a backing off period before his next move."

Don nods his understanding.

"So, he's laying in wait somewhere in LA?"

Just then Don's cell phone rings.

"Eppes"

"It's David, listen I've got some information for you. First off it looks like Ray's been stalking Megan for a long time. At least since right before Colby was arrested. Also, I've got some information that indicates Ray's probably not in CA right now.

Don's eyebrows go up.

"Why's that? Hold on let me put you on speaker."

Don quickly puts his phone on speaker then lays it on the desk.

"Okay why don't you think Ray's in CA anymore?"

"According to the deeper back ground check after leaving Harvard, and again during the rape investigation, and yet again during the time that both of the restraining orders were pending, Ray disappeared. He deserted his apartments and a number of his belongings and left town. He'd call the land lord with in the week and tell him he wouldn't be returning, and would ask that his belongings be put in a storage unit at the apartment pending a moving truck coming to get them. A moving company, the same one every time, would come and gather his things a few days after that. They'd be held in a storage unit until things blew over then Ray would get a new place and the things would be sent there."

"Why does that mean he's not in LA?"

"Well, for starters the storage bin and the moving company are based in Chicago. Also, we traced the payments to an account in Chicago."

Don, Amita, and Charlie all take in this information as Don asks the next question.

"So he has a bank account in Chicago?"

"No, none of the payments came from him. The account belongs to a Police Lieutenant Sam Galuski."

Don is the first to speak.

"David I want you to call and confirm that this is a real person I mean, that could be an alias."

"I already did. Sam Galuski is a decorated Police Lieutenant with the Chicago PD. He's been on the force for 25 years."

Amita grabs a file sent over from CalSci.

"That name sounds so familiar."

She flips through it as she continues to talk.

"I remember seeing that name somewhere. Oh here! Ray has Police Lt. Sam Galuski written down as his emergency contact. According to this Sam is his older brother."


	13. Chapter 13

Revenge Chapter 13

Later that morning Don approaches the desk of Special Agent Lucy Dobson.

"Agent Dobson?"

Lucy turns and to look up at Don.

"Hello, Agent Eppes what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm sure you have heard about what happened to Agent Reeves last night."

Lucy nods grimly.

"It's horrible. And to answer your next question, yes my team leader did tell me I'd be assisting on this case. I checked with the hospital and they advised me that getting a statement from Agent Reeves should wait until tomorrow."

Don nods his agreement.

"We have more then enough with out pushing her."

Lucy nods.

"So, then what can I do to help?"

Don takes a deep breath and hands her some files.

"We weren't very prepared the last time we went after Ray and we're paying for it now. I don't want that to happen again. I need a full profile of Ray, his personality, his motivations everything. I also need one on his brother, a Lt. Sam Galuski of Chicago IL. He appears to be at the very least helping his brother. I need to understand him before I speak with him."

Lucy nods taking the files.

"Right away."

"Thanks."

oooOooo

Sam Galuski pulls tiredly into the driveway of his modest home his body worn from a long shift his mind and nerves strained from the emotional call from his mother who lives with him. He sighs tiredly as he climbs out of his car and makes his way slowly to the house.

"Just what kind of mess have you made this time, kid."

He enters the house and hears his mother chatting happily and can smell her delicious cooking wafting through the house. He makes his way to the kitchen as he listens to what is being said.

"Here, Ray darling have some more you must be so hungry from your trip! Now don't you worry I called Sam he'll be home soon and he'll fix this mess."

At this point Sam enters.

"And just what mess am I fixing this time."

"Oh good you're home! Sam, Ray is being harassed again!"

Sam raises his eyebrows and looks hard at his brother who is sitting happily at the kitchen table eating.

"Oh, is that what we're calling it these day?"

"Samuel Mark Galuski don't you dare make light of your brother's miss fortunes! It is not his fault that his extraordinary mind makes him vulnerable to gold digging hussies who when they don't get what they want try and ruin him!"

Ray looks at his brother with his most victimized look.

"I'm sorry Sam, I don't mean to bother you. I tried to handle it myself. I told her no and to leave me alone but when I wouldn't she decided to turn the tables and make me look like the bad guy. I just have the worst luck. But it's not your problem I'll leave if you want."

Mrs. Galuski runs to Ray and throws her arms around him.

"You most certainly will not leave! We are your family and family takes care of there own! And you have nothing to apologize for! You have an amazing gift and it makes you a target that is not your fault! And as your big brother Sam will defend you!"

She glares disapprovingly at Sam.

"Won't you Samuel!"

Sam rubs his forehead as he collects his thoughts.

"Yes, mother, I always do."

She comes over to Sam and looks at him hard.

"Don't you give us that put upon attitude of yours. He is your brother and that makes him your responsibility! Your father is gone and that leaves you the man of the house! And as such you will care for this family! You know, maybe if you were special like your brother you'd have a better understanding for all he has to deal with!"

She shakes her head disapprovingly then goes back over to Ray and hugs him tightly.

"Now, baby can I get you anything else to eat?"

Ray smiles at her.

"No, Mom this is more then enough thank you."

She kisses his head and smiles at him.

"Oh honey no thanks needed. Now, I'm going to go put clean sheets on your bed, so it'll be all ready for you once you're done eating."

"Thanks Mom you're the best."

She smiles and goes on upstairs. Ray looks over at Sam smugly.

oooOooo

In Megan's room Larry who was discharged earlier is sitting at her side holding her hand in his as she rests. Suddenly her breathing becomes rapid. Larry squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"Megan? Honey?"

He gently reaches up and strokes her face hoping to sooth her.

"Wake up my love."

Her eyes pop open wide and dart around the room as a look of panic spreads across her face. Larry is at once on his feet talking to her gently as he leans over so he's directly in her line of sight.

"It's all right, my dear one, it's okay. You are safe. You're at the hospital, no one is going to hurt you, you're all right. Everything is going to be all right. I'm right here, no one is going to hurt you."

Megan looks at him as his words of love slowly penetrate her panicked mind. Her breathing slows and as she tries to speak and finds her voice has slowly begun to return as a weak whisper emerges.

"Larry…"

Larry breathes a sigh of relief that she can speak once more.

"I'm right here my darling."

"Hold me…please."

A tear slides town her cheek that and the broken sound of her voice is nearly Larry's undoing. Reminding himself he must be strong Larry simply nods as he slides onto the bed.

"Of course my dear."

He gently and lovingly wraps her in his arms and holds her to his chest.

"For you the world."

oooOooo

Millie and Alan are walking through the halls of the hospital carrying the food and flowers for Megan.

"Charlie said it's room 425."

As they board the elevator Millie looks at Alan seriously.

"Alan, as much as I know you want to run in there and give her a big hug, you really can't. Not after what's just happened to her. Many rape victims don't like being touched especially by men, no matter who they are. And if she still can't communicate, well then…"

Alan nods as they step off the elevator.

"Millie I only want to help. I'll let her and Larry tell me what is and isn't okay."

oooOooo

Back at the FBI Colby and David are going over evidence.

"This Sam Galuski's got some history."

David turns to look at Colby.

"Yeah?"

Colby nods as he summarizes what he's found.

"He spent his growing up years moving through the ranks of the Boy Scouts, was a life guard at a local swimming pool for five summers in a row, served as a camp councilor at a day camp for troubled kids all through college, moved up through the ranks of the Chicago Police Department, works with troubled and at risk kids at a local community center, is a member of big brothers big sisters, volunteers regularly at a local soup kitchen… I mean, this guy's going for saint hood or something."

David snorts.

"Or something is more like it considering he may be helping Ray."

"So, the question is why would such a good guy on paper be involved in something like this?"

Don comes over at this point.

"Let me tell you, little brother's can be strong motivators. But in all honesty we don't know how involved he actually is yet."

David nods.

"You got Agent Dobson working on profiling him right?"

"Yeah, I want to get a clearer picture of what I'm dealing with before I move forward."

Just then Colby's phone rings he grabs it quickly.

"Granger?"

"Hi Colby, it's Bonnie. Listen, I just heard about Agent Reeves, how is she?"

"Banged up but okay. She's tough, I'm sure she'll pull through."

"Are you working the case?"

"Yeah, but we are getting help from another team."

"That's good. Listen, if you need to cancel tonight I'll understand."

"As of right now tonight is still fine but I'll let you know okay?"

"Okay, sounds good."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Don smirks as Colby hangs up the phone.

"Was that the infamous Bonnie?"

Colby blushes.

"Yeah, we have a date for tonight, but…"

"I think you should be able to make it."

Don then checks his watch.

"Okay, I'm going to go over to the hospital and check on Megan, call me if you hear anything."

David nods.

"You got it."

"Tell her we said hi and she better hurry back."

Don nods as he moves off.

oooOooo

In Megan's room at the hospital Alan is busily arranging the flowers on the table by her bed while Millie stands off to the side and Larry stays sitting on the bed holding Megan's hand.

"I hope you like pink roses. Margaret always told me nothing brightens a lady's room like roses, and according to Millie pink is the appropriate color."

Megan gives Alan a weak smile and whispers as loudly as she can manage.

"Thank you."

Larry nods and smiles.

"The roses are beautiful Alan. And I must say the smells coming from that bag Millie is holding are highly appealing."

"Well, aside from holding the bag I can take no credit. Alan was up bright and early cooking."

Alan takes the bag from Millie and carefully lifts the platter of bread and the huge Tupperware container of soup from the bag.

"I thought some home made chicken noodle soup along with some honey banana bread would at the very least be better then hospital food."

Megan smiles and manages a slight nod causing her and Larry to sigh in relief, as it appears the drug is releasing its hold. Alan then pulls out a paper bowl and plate along with silverware.

"Would you like some now?"

Megan looks at Larry who leans in as she whispers.

"Not so sure I can manage the bread yet but the soup sounds good."

Larry nods then looks at Alan.

"Maybe just a little of the soup her muscles are still pretty weak."

Alan nods as he begins to serve up the soup Millie then clears her throat.

"Larry, can I speak with you in the hall for a minute?"

Larry looks at Megan to gage her feelings and notes her apprehensive expression.

"It's okay."

Larry raises his eyebrow at her.

"I dare say your words and the look on your face do not seem to be in agreement on this issue."

Megan half laughs as a tear runs out of the corner or her eye Larry gently wipes it away with his thumb continuing to look at her worriedly.

"I want it to be okay. I don't want to feel like this."

Larry leans in and gently takes her face in his hands.

"The mysteries of space will not be explained in a day and you are not going to heal in a day. Yes, it would be wonderful if you did but it's just not the case. This does not make you weak or any other nonsense that you might be thinking, it simply makes you human."

Megan gives him a trembling smile.

"I know, but I don't have to like it, and I don't have to give in to it."

Larry smiles.

"No, you most certainly don't."

He looks at Millie.

"I presume whatever you are wishing to discuss will not take long?"

"Less, then five minutes you have my word. And if you like we'll leave the door open so Megan can see us."

Larry considers this then looks at Megan who nods slightly.

"It's okay, Larry, really."

He nods and kisses her softly on the forehead then looks at Alan.

"She'll probably need help with the soup."

Alan nods.

"Don't worry. I fed Margaret when she was sick, this shouldn't be a problem."

Larry nods then looks back at Megan.

"I'll be right out side darling."

"Okay."

Larry and Millie then leave as Alan begins to help Megan eat her soup. As soon as they are in the hall Millie turns to Larry.

"How is she really?"

Larry sighs as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Physically she should be fine and as you can see the drug is wearing off. As for mentally? It's hard to say. She hasn't had a problem with me touching her and in fact seems to want me to hold her. And she certainly seems comfortable with Alan being in the room. At the same time she is having nightmares and when someone she doesn't know comes in or wants to give her something she becomes agitated. She also appears apprehensive about being alone with men besides me. So, all things considered I guess how you might expect."

Millie nods.

"Considering a good number of rape victims won't even allow men they knows to get close, and she is, well I'd say she's doing remarkably well."

Larry smiles sadly.

"She's a remarkable woman."

Millie nods.

"Larry, I just want you to know that you have the full support of CalSci behind you. I'm assuming you're going to want to take some time off to look after her?"

Larry nods.

"That is my plan, yes."

"Well, I made some phone calls before we came and I can give you paid leave for the rest of this semester and for the summer school session. So, about six months."

Larry smiles gratefully.

"Thank you Millie, that should be more then sufficient."

"I'm just sorry I can't do more. Larry you do know that I'm trying to get the hiring practices at CalSci changed right?"

Larry nods.

"Millie, I do not blame lax hiring methods for what's transpired. Ray Galuski is the only one to blame. Should CalSci have done more of a background check? Perhaps, but it was not a malicious over sight and I will not hold the University responsible. Although, should there be a board meeting to discuss changing the hiring practices I shall gladly speak."

"Good. The more professors who speak out the better."

"Than I shall."

oooOooo

Inside the room Alan is helping Megan eat while trying to limit any actual physical contact.

"You know, the last time I fed one of my kids it was when Charlie broke both of his arms riding that damn bike because as usual he hadn't been looking where he was going."

Megan lets out a soft chuckle then looks at him questioningly.

"One of your kids?"

Alan smiles at her gently.

"Megan, you are very much like a daughter to me. I love you and most certainly do see you as one of my kids."

Megan smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I couldn't ask for a better Dad."

Alan smiles.

"Well, I'm glad the feeling is mutual. You know, I will always be here for you."

"Yeah, I know."

He looks at her wanting nothing more then to give her a hug but doesn't want to upset her.

"May I hug you?"

"I'd like that."

Alan puts the soup aside and gathers her gently into a fatherly embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Revenge Chapter 14

Later that afternoon Charlie and Amita have come by the hospital for a visit Charlie managed to drag Larry down to the cafeteria for something to eat while Amita and Megan talk.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I can feel the drug wearing off."

Amita nods.

"That's good."

Megan gives a slight nod.

"I just wish…"

Megan gets a distressed look on her face.

"You just wish what?"

Megan looks at Amita sadly.

"You know, I never understood what victims meant when they said they could actually feel their attackers hands on them long after the attack was over. But…Amita I can, I can feel him on me I can even smell him on me!"

Megan begins to cry.

"And I know it's in my head and it's all normal and understandable but I hate it! I hate this feeling."

Amita sits gently on Megan's bed.

"Can I hug you?"

Megan nods emotionally. Amita reaches out and hugs her tightly.

"I can't even imagine what this must be like for you, but we both know that it will get easier, it will get better. You aren't always going to feel like this."

Amita gently lets go as Megan rests back into her pillows.

"Everything hurts and I feel like I have no control. I don't even have control over my feelings. Men I don't know come in here and I feel like I'm going to jump out of my skin. Larry leaves the room while a man I know is in here and I feel like hiding under the bed! Amita I am a trained FBI agent! This is ridiculous!"

Amita takes Megan's hands firmly in hers.

"Being an Agent doesn't make you any less human. Megan, you were the victim of a violent crime you aren't supposed to feel strong and confident and unscathed. If you did? Then there'd be a problem, at least in my book. Cut yourself some slack. "

Megan sighs tears still coming down her cheeks she tries to wipe them away but her hands are still very uncoordinated.

"Here let me help you."

Amita grabs a tissue and helps dry her tears.

"I can't even do the simplest thing for myself."

"Well, this part isn't going to last much longer."

Megan lets out a small chuckle.

"Thank God for small blessings, right?"

Amita gets an idea.

"Listen. I don't know if it'll help but I brought some scented lotions. I don't know maybe it was a dumb idea but I thought maybe it would make you feel better. Do you want me to put some on you? It might help your mind erase his smell."

Megan considers this.

"Sure, but can we talk about something else now?"

Amita nods pulling some lotion out of the bag she brought.

"Of course."

She begins helping Megan put the lotion on.

"What would you like to talk about?"

Megan thinks for a minute.

"How are things with you and Charlie?"

Amita smiles.

"They're really good. You know, it's funny after our very first date I kind of decided there was no future for us and yet here we are basically living together."

"Life can be funny like that."

Amita sighs getting a worried look on her face.

"I just hope we can weather what's ahead."

Megan looks at Amita questioningly.

"What's ahead?"

Amita sighs.

"Charlie wants to meet my parents."

"And this is bad because?"

"My Dad isn't a racist but he doesn't exactly like the idea of me even dating a man who isn't of East Indian descent. And considering Charlie and I appear to be moving towards a more permanent arrangement, well…"

"You think he'll be upset?"

Amita nods.

"I can't say for sure how far he'll go. I mean, don't get me wrong he's not a violent person and I know he loves me. But I also know how important our Indian background and Hindu beliefs are to him. Since the day I first started dating he made it clear he expected me to only date Indian men. I wasn't even allowed to do other wise as long as I was living under his roof."

"Does he know you're with Charlie?"

Amita takes a deep breath.

"He knows that I'm in a very serious relationship but I've allowed him to assume that the man I'm with is Indian."

"Amita…"

"Believe me Megan, I know. I guess I'm just scared. I've had friends who've been disowned over this sort of thing. I've even heard through the grape vine about a couple of girls who were victims of honor killings over this sort of thing. Granted that's an extreme and rare out come but it does happen."

Megan nods her understanding.

"You said you know your Dad loves you and that you believe he's not a violent man. Do you trust him?"

"With most things yes."

"Then you need to trust him with this. If he has no idea before he meets Charlie then yes it'll probably go badly. But if you tell him or maybe your Mom ahead of time then things might go just fine. You need to give him a chance."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I just don't want to loose him."

"You don't know that you will."

Amita chuckles.

"Can I now ask that we talk about something else?"

Megan laughs.

"Sure. Actually there is something I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

Megan looks at her sincerely.

"Thank you. And I don't just mean for today though I do appreciate the comfort. Last night, for everything, you've… you've been a great friend."

Amita smiles and blushes modestly.

"Hey us girls have to stick together. Besides we're friends and that's what friends do for each other."

Megan smiles and nods.

"Well, I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

oooOooo

Down in the cafeteria Charlie and Larry are eating.

"So, he's in Illinois?"

"Well, it looks like that. At the very least the person who is helping him is there. And since as of yet there's been no credit card activity on any of his cards, unless someone else is paying his way into hiding…"

"He's there."

Charlie nods.

"But wouldn't there be a flight record regardless of who paid for the ticket?"

"There was a Ray Galuski listed on a flight into Chicago O'Hare international air port but it doesn't appear to have been put on his or his brothers credit card and the trail dries up after that."

"So maybe another relative paid for the flight and his brother picked him up?"

"Maybe. Believe me Sam Galuski is going to have some serious questions to answer but Don wants some information on him before he does anything."

Larry nods.

"It certainly would help to be prepared."

Larry shakes his head and sighs heavily.

"To think this time yesterday I was planning an engagement and now…"

"You're still going to ask her aren't you?"

"Well, of course. But the question of when is now one of complete mystery. Megan has just been through a horrific experience. It hardly seems fair or just of me to ask her such a life altering question when she's dealing with so much."

Charlie tilts his head to the side considering this.

"I'll be the first to admit my genius does no lay in understanding people. However, I would think that something as wonderful as getting married would be a welcome distraction from the current situation. Not to mention help in making her feel loved and protected. Furthermore it's not as if this is a negative life change, it's a positive one."

"Yes, but I've heard rape victims sometimes misunderstand love and devotion for pity."

"But this is Megan we're talking about. With her psychology back ground I'd assume she'd know better."

"Knowledge and emotion aren't always on the same page Charles."

"So tell her you don't pity her. Tell her you got the ring before this happened."

Larry has to laugh.

"Charles even I know that would make for a lousy proposal. But don't worry. I have no intention of not proposing. As I said it's simply a question of the right time. Speaking of relationships how are things with Amita?"

Charlie considers this.

"Good. We're actually making some really good inroads into building a lasting future together. In fact she's finally agreed to let me meet her parents."

Larry raises his eyebrows.

"Are you sure you're ready for such an endeavor? It is hardly a secret that Amita's father will not approve. You're going to have a hard fight winning him over."

Charlie considers this.

"I agree it will be a challenge but I think I've got a few things going for me."

"And those would be?"

"Well, the most important is that Amita and I are in love and I know for a fact I make her happy. Now, from what Amita has told me her father loves her, so unless she's wrong about that I can't imagine him being to upset about his daughter being in a loving relationship with a man who makes her happy. Also, I treat Amita with a great deal of respect and give her the freedom to be herself. In other words I treat her right. Again things a loving father would approve of."

"And if we didn't know that he wishes for his daughter to be with a man of Indian descent and I'd assume Hindu beliefs then I'd agree that you have nothing to worry about but…"

"But Larry, I don't practice my religion. Yes, I am essentially Jewish but it's not a big part of my life. Meaning, that if Amita wants to practice her religion and raise any future children we might have Hindu it's fine with me. It's also fine with me if she brings any Indian traditions or customs into our home that she wants. It's not as if by choosing me she has to give up anything. And I plan to tell her father these things."

"And have you told your father these things?"

"Actually, yes. When Amita first told me about the issues her father was going to have with me Dad and I had a long talk. He knows that religion has never really been part of my life, and I've never paid much attention to any customs or traditions of our own. The truth is no one in our immediate family does. My Dad isn't concerned about his grandkids being Jewish he's just concerned about having them."

This causes both men to laugh and Larry nods.

"This is true."

"He also cares a great deal about Amita and loves seeing me happy so any concessions he has to make he's willing to make. So, I'm not really worried."

oooOooo

At the Chicago PD Captain Peterson sits in his office in the middle of a stressful phone conversation with Chicago Chief of Police Baldwin.

"Sir, I assure you there has to be a logical explanation for this. Lt. Galuski is one of our best men. He has served the City of Chicago valiantly for 25 years. His record is not only spotless it's covered with all sorts of medals of honor."

"Well, I have an FBI agent informing me that at this time it appears he could be at the very least assisting a federal fugitive! I will not allow dirty cops in this city!"

"I wouldn't allow it either and I assure you Lt. Galuski isn't one. Please, let me speak with Lt. Galuski before the FBI does and see if I can get to the bottom of this. I'm sure he has no idea that he's helping a federal fugitive."

"Fine, speak with him first, but I am not allowing for any special treatment. If he isn't involved then he better be damn ready to help us track down this brother of his!"

"I understand sir, of course."

They hang up and Captain Peterson sighs heavily as he leans his elbows on the desk and drops his head into his hands.

"Damn it, Galuski don't I have enough to deal with."

He gets up and goes out into the bullpen. After a quick scan of the room he spots Galuski at his desk.

"Galuski, my office now!"

He goes back into his office and flops down in his chair. Sam enters looking concerned.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"You could say that. Seems that a Special Agent Don Eppes from the Los Angeles FBI field office is trying to get a hold of you."

Sam is clearly taken a back by this.

"Of me? Why? Is there a case we're working on that they're interested in?"

"Well, apparently less then 24 hours ago a female federal agent in Los Angeles was the victim of a vicious rape, and her attacker it appears has strong ties to Chicago. Ring any bells?"

Sam is looking at Captain Peterson more confused then ever.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm not formilure with this case, does the FBI want our help with it?"

Peterson looks long and hard at his Lt. and seeing the complete confusion in his face sighs in relief.

"I'm glad to see you haven't heard about it, unfortunately it does appear you are involved in it. Do you have a brother named Ray?"

Sam gets a sick feeling in his gut.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, according to the FBI your brother has been stalking a federal agent for about a year now. And it came to a head last night with him breaking into her apartment, knocking out her boyfriend, then drugging and violently raping her. There is evidence that in the past when he's been in any kind of legal trouble that you've been the one to bail him out and from the looks of things he flew to Chicago late last night."

Peterson pauses to check something he's written down.

"The ticket was purchased using a joint account that you are a holder in. The other account holder is a Norma Galuski. That's your mother right?"

Sam is as white as a ghost and looks like he's about to loose his lunch. He has to reach out and steady himself on a chair in the office.

"My brother raped a federal agent?"

Captain Peterson nods slowly.

"And is making you look very bad. So, if you know where he is I suggest you talk."

Sam takes a deep breath.

"Sir, I can assure you I had no idea about this. Normally when he needs my help it's nothing more then a restraining order pertaining to sexual harassment. There was one incident where it looked like it could be more but I didn't hide him the police knew at all times where he was I made sure of it."

Peterson nods his understanding.

"Well, be that as it may it seems he's crossed a very serious line now."

"Yes, Sir. If you'll let me I'd like to be the one to bring him in."

Peterson raises an eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure that's wise?"

Sam takes a deep breath.

"He's still my brother, I just feel like it's my responsibility. Please, sir."

Peterson considers this.

"All right. But call if you need back up."

"Yes, sir."

Sam hurries out of the office a sick feeling turning to rage and disgust.

oooOooo

Don is back at the FBI talking with David and Colby.

"So, his Captain is going to talk to him instead of us?"

David looks at Don surprised his boss is allowing this.

"Well, the guy's in a different state we wouldn't be the first to talk to him anyway. And don't forget he's not a suspect so much as a person of interest. Besides, his Captain knows him where as we don't. Look, they're going to call us back as soon as his Captain has some answers and we'll go from there."

Just then the phone rings.

Don snatches it up.

"Eppes"

Don listens carefully for a minute his forehead creasing in concern.

"Are you sure that's wise given his conflict of interest?"

He listens some more.

"All right, but I want to be notified as soon as Ray is in custody, also I'll want to arrange for the Chicago FBI field office to take custody of him until he can be sent back here."

He listens some more.

"Thank you for your cooperation"

He hangs up and sighs.

"Well, supposedly Sam didn't know what was going on. He's on his way now to pick his brother up and bring him in. They'll call when he's in custody."

Colby shakes his head.

"That's going to be one hard arrest."

David nods.

"It's bad enough when it's someone who's like a brother to you. But to actually have to arrest your own brother?"

David shakes his head feeling sympathy for this man he's never met.

oooOooo

Sam goes charging into his house full of anger.

"Ray, you get your ass down here!"

Mrs. Galuski comes out of the kitchen looking annoyed.

"Don't you dare speak to your brother that way!"

"I'll speak to that federal fugitive any way I damn well please!"

She slaps him across the face.

"How dare you call him such a thing!"

"Mom, the man raped a federal agent and then used us to help him hide out! I could've lost my badge! I'm just lucky my Captain has faith in me!"

"How dare you say such lies!"

"They aren't lies! The FBI is looking for him because he raped a federal agent!"

"He's being framed! He's being framed! We have to hide him!"

"No, we have to turn him in!"

"Never!"

"Mom he raped an…"

She slaps him again harder.

"You will stop with these vicious lies! You're just jealous of your brother you always have been! I will not let you ruin him! If you try and arrest him I will disown you!"

Sam looks at her a million emotions flooding his mind.

"Mom, I am sworn to up hold the law, and that is what I'm going to do."

Suddenly Mrs. Galuski's eyes get wide with horror as Sam feels a blinding pain in his head and everything goes dark. Ray stands over his motionless brother glaring at him.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that brother dear."


	15. Chapter 15

Revenge Chapter 15

Chicago Police L.T. Scott Briant drives apprehensively to his Partner Sam Galuski's house. After being informed of the situation it was all he could do to not go running after his partner of ten years to offer assistance. After several hours of waiting with no sign of or word from Galuski Captain Peterson ordered Briant to go over to Galuski's and check things out. As he drives he tries both Galuski's home and cell phone one more time with no results.

"Damn it!"

Briant pulls in the drive way and immediately notices that Galuski's unmarked car isn't there. Briant's forehead creases in confusion. He gets out and heads to the door knowing if Galuski had turned up or called in he would've been contacted. He rings the doorbell but there is no response. Deciding to be thorough he starts walking around the house looking in windows. When he gets to the back porch and looks in the sliding door his heart jumps. He quickly pulls out his radio and calls in.

"This is L.T. Briant requesting back up at L.T. Galuski's house! We have an officer down! Scene is unsecured, requesting back up immediately!"

oooOooo

At the airport Ray and his mother sit quietly trying not draw attention to themselves. Ray is dressed in a disguise, which makes him look remarkably like his brother.

"Mom, I'm sorry about Sam."

Mrs. Galuski waves him off.

"Don't apologize, Ray he was about to help the FBI frame you. You had no choice."

"Yeah, but he is your son and if what I did hurt you…"

Mrs. Galuski smiles at her son lovingly and takes his hand.

"Sweetheart, he is your father's son not mine. Now, admittedly when we married I did adopt him but in my heart you are my only son. And as your mother there is nothing I won't do to protect you."

Ray smiles.

"Thanks Mom. I'm glad you decided to come with me."

"Well, I wasn't going to let you try and clear your name alone. Now, the first thing we'll do once we get settled in a good hiding spot is figure out how to get you close enough to that hussy agent to get her on tape admitting that she's lying."

Ray nods in agreement and evil glint in his eyes. Just then there flight is called. Ray and his Mom make there way to the door and hand the flight attendant their tickets. She smiles at them kindly as she lets them pass through.

"Enjoy your flight L.T. Galuski, Mrs. Galuski."

oooOooo

Back at the FBI Don is hard at work when his phone rings.

"Eppes"

He listens carefully for a minute his hand tightening around the phone.

"What?! HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!"

Colby and David both look up.

Don takes a deep breath trying to collect his thoughts.

"How's Galuski? Is he awake? Has he given a statement? Do, we have any idea about where Ray and his Mom might have gone?"

Colby and David have now both moved over to Don's desk as Don continues to listen.

"Great, just great! I'll be sending someone to speak with Galuski as soon as his doctors will allow it as well as agents to sweep his house! I want every person you got searching for him!"

Don slams the phone down angrily. David clears his throat causing Don to look up they both see the rage in Don's eyes. Colby is the first to speak.

"I take it Ray's arrest didn't go well?"

Don shakes his head.

"Apparently Ray managed to over power his brother. Now Galuski is in the hospital with a head injury that required surgery so no one has been able to question him or will probably be able to until at least tomorrow night!"

David and Colby both groan as David shakes his head.

"And there's no sign of Ray I'm guessing right?"

"Oh not only is there no sign of him, but Galuski's badge, credit cards, and license are missing!"

Don takes a deep breath collecting his thoughts.

"David, start tracking all movement on Sam Galuski's credit card! Colby start alerting all airports and other public means of transportation to be on the look out for Sam's credentials!"

They both nod then David speaks up.

"Should we put out an APB on Sam's car?"

"Captain Peterson has assured me that's already been done."

David nods as he and Colby get to work.

oooOooo

Several hours later in Charlie's garage Charlie and Amita are hard at work trying to determine where Ray will go.

"According to Don, Sam aka Ray along with his mother were listed on a flight from Chicago to LAX but before security at LAX got word the plane had already landed and the passengers had deplaned."

Charlie is writing furiously as Amita goes over the new information.

"There is no evidence of a car being rented so they must be using public transportation."

Charlie nods.

"Most likely the bus."

Amita looks at him questioningly so Charlie clarifies.

"There is a higher chance of being recognized by a cab driver then a bus driver. In a cab you're usually the only passengers, verses a bus driver who is dealing with a lot of people. Also it's less expensive which means they won't run out of cash as quickly."

Amita nods as she catches on.

"Which means they won't need to use Sam's card as much so it will be harder to trace them."

Charlie nods as he grabs the phone.

"I'm calling Don. Ray knows we're close so even if he would've waited longer before trying another attack now he most likely won't. Security needs to be stepped up."

oooOooo

The next morning in Megan's hospital room Dr. Holleren has just finished examining Megan with Larry by her side holding her hand.

"Well, your body seems to be healing well. According to your blood work the drug is out of your system and based on the lab work it doesn't appear that you've contracted any STD's.

Megan looks at Dr. Holleren unconvinced.

"What about HIV?"

"Well, fortunately your attacker had just recently had a complete physical including an HIV check for insurance purposes and he was negative so you're fine."

Megan and Larry sigh with relief.

"When may I take her home?"

Megan looks rather uncomfortable at this question, which Dr. Holleren notes.

"Well, in cases of rape we like to have our patients speak to a councilor at least once before they are released. With Agent Reeves's permission I'd like to set up a consultation between her and Dr. Porter. She's one of our best psychologists."

Megan nods.

"Okay."

"Fine, I'll get that set up right away. As for going home, since that is where she was attacked I'd recommend not taking her back there just yet."

Larry realizes his earlier fumble and blushes bright red.

"Oh forgive me, I misspoke. I never had any intention of taking her anywhere near there. It's just the arrangements I've made feel like home."

Megan looks at him curiously, Larry smiles at her and kisses her hand.

"Alan is getting Don's old room ready for the both of us. He told me to tell you that we're both welcome to stay as long as we'd like."

Megan smiles touched by this.

"Wow. That's…that's so generous."

Larry nods in agreement Dr. Holleren smiles clearly pleased to hear this.

"All right then, well then to answer your original question, provided the consultation goes well. Late this afternoon."

Larry nods.

"Thank you."

oooOooo

At Charlie's Alan is failing miserably in his attempt to get Millie to not go to work.

"Millie, you can certainly take one day off!"

"And if I needed to I would, but with the current situation I need to be at work."

"With the current situation you need to be careful!"

Millie sighs and turns to Alan as she pulls on her coat.

"Alan, I have a body guard on me, CalSci security is on heightened alert, and considering the numerous students, faculty, and thanks to Ray reporters it's hardly like I'm going to be alone! He's not going to come after me with a small town around me!"

Alan sighs moving forward and taking her hands in his.

"Is it so wrong that I'm worried about your safety?"

Millie smiles and shakes her head.

"No, it's actually very sweet. But it is unnecessary. Look, I know Charlie said he's coming back to LA but we're ready for him. He's not going to be able to get to any of us easily. And I'm sorry but I am not going to let a no account monster control my life. Besides, with Megan and Larry coming to stay you've got plenty of work of your own to do."

With this she kisses him gently and hurries out the door. Alan races to the door and calls after her.

"Just be careful!"

She waves and nods as she climbs in her car.


	16. Chapter 16

Revenge Chapter 16

Revenge Chapter 16

In Megan's hospital room Dr. Porter sits by her side while Larry waits anxiously in the hall. 

"You're boyfriend seems very nice."

Megan half smiles as she nervously fidgets with her hospital bracelet. 

"Yeah, he's…He's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Protective too. Word is he hasn't left your side for more then an hour since he brought you in."

Megan nods.

"He's been great."

"It must be strange though. From what I hear you're a pretty independent person."

Megan takes a deep breath and nods.

"I'm an agent. Independent and self sufficient kind of comes with the job description."

"And being neither for a time?"

Megan swallows hard wiping at some tears on her face.

"When I was lying on that floor and there was nothing I could do to stop him, when he walked out and I couldn't even get up to lock the door. Part of me…Part of me felt like I was dead. I don't know, I think part of me wanted to be. Not that I didn't want to live anymore, more like I couldn't imagine living with this. Knowing what had been done to me, thinking about what I would experience as I recovered? I've never felt so scared or alone. Never felt so tired or helpless."

She starts crying as Doctor Porter hands her a tissue.

"Then I…I noticed Larry struggling to get to me and I saw he was bleeding and I started panicking at not being able to help him either. Then the next thing I know he manages to summon help, then he's cradling me in his arms and taking care of me. He got me here, refused to let a male doctor examine me. Has held me, comforted me, made arrangements or me once I'm released. It's like, it's as if we switched roles."

"How does that make you feel?"

Megan half laughs. 

"Actually? It feels kind of nice. Different but nice. You know, even as a kid I was mostly on my own. My father never gave a damn about me, and my mother was to busy with all of her social events to take much time with me either. I think…I think that was one of my biggest fear when I was lying there. I was afraid that this was just one more thing I'd have to get through on my own."

Megan smiles looking at the door.

"I guess I should've known better. Should've known my going it alone days were over. I guess that's why I'm not scared with him. I totally expected to not want him touching me, or being uncomfortable with him being around, but neither thing has happened."

"Well, everyone responds differently to these events."

Megan nods.

"I know. I know, everything I should expect, I understand everything I'm feeling and you know what?"

She looks at Doctor Porter sadly.

"It doesn't make it any easier."

oooOooo

Out side of Megan's room Larry waits nervously as he tries to focus on the pamphlet about rape victims that a nurse gave him. Suddenly he spots Colby coming towards him and stands quickly as Colby comes over and shakes his hand.

"Hey Larry, how's Megan doing?"

Larry sighs running his hands though his hair and then intertwining them in front of himself.

"I suppose fairly well all things considered. Her doctor has assured us that there is no permanent damage nor was there the transmission of any diseases."

Colby nods.

"Well, thank God for that."

"Yes in deed. As for emotionally? I suppose I should be relieved at how well she appears to be coping."

He indicates the pamphlet he was reading.

"According to this she could be doing far worse."

Colby nods.

"Good to hear. I know, Agent Dobson came earlier to get her statement…"

Larry nods.

"She was very kind and I believe made it as bearable as she could for Megan."

"Good." 

Larry looks closely at Colby.

"Though it would make this even more bearable if Ray was in custody. Have you found him?"

Colby sighs and shakes his head.

"No. We were close but he got away. Now, Charlie thinks he's headed back here."

At the look of panic on Larry's face he quickly continues.

"But don't worry Larry, he isn't going to get near her. That's actually why I'm here. If Ray wants to get near Megan again he's going to have to get through me and that isn't going to happen."

Larry smiles gratefully.

"I'm sure that's true. I know, you're just doing your job but I do appreciate it."

"Larry, she's one of us, not only that she's like a sister to me. No thanks needed."

They shake hands.

oooOooo

Ray and his Mother are getting settled in a tiny apartment while a gray haired man watches them tiredly. 

"Thanks, for putting us up Uncle Leo."

"Well, you are my brother's youngest so you know my doors always open. Where's that brother of yours anyway?"

Mrs. Galuski scoffs.

"His so called brother could take a lesson or two from you on what it means to be a brother. He's back in Chicago ignoring a family emergency."

Leo raises his eyebrow at her.

"I've never known Sam to do such a thing."

"Well, he has. And I'd really rather not discuss it."

Leo nods. 

"Well, I'm going to run to the store make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you Leo." 

With that Leo leaves and Mrs. Galuski turns to Ray.

"Now we need to figure out how to confront that hussy agent."

"Well, mom I've got some thoughts on that."

oooOooo

A little bit later Megan is sitting on the side of her hospital bed dressed and ready to go home. Larry is talking to Colby over by the door.

"So, we'll be staying at Charles's place for now till we can find a more permanent solution."

"Makes sense. And till we catch Ray it's probably better to have everyone he might be after in the same place." 

Larry nods in agreement. Just then the phone on Megan's bedside table rings. Megan picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Megan, remember me?"

A cold chill passes through Megan and she begins to shake.

"What do you want?!"

Larry and Colby both turn and see Megan's stricken look.

"Well, a little more fun with you would be nice."

"No!" 

Megan drops the phone like it's on fire and begins hyperventilating. Larry is at once at her side rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, my dear, take a deep breath, it's going to be alright. He can't hurt you now, he never will again, you have my word. It's all right, my sweet it's going to be okay."

Colby grabs the phone off the floor.

"Hello?!"

There is no answer Colby looks over to Megan and Larry. Larry is holding Megan to his chest and is rocking her gently back and forth.

"It'll be all right, I promise it will be alright."

"I just want this to be over!"

"And it will be. Ray will be found and he will pay."

Colby comes over to them.

"Megan, what did he say to you?"

Megan takes a deep breath trying to compose herself.

"That he wants me again."

Larry holds her tightly and kisses her gently on the forehead.

"Well, that simply isn't going to happen."

Colby nods.

"Larry's right Megan. We aren't going to let him near you."

"I just want to get out of here."

"As you wish my dear." 

Just then an orderly arrives with a wheel chair, which Larry helps her into and they leave.

oooOooo

Back at the FBI Don is hard at work at his desk when David comes by.

"Hey, Don we may have a small lead."

"Great, what is it?"

"Turns out Ray has an Uncle Leo who lives out here and who is apparently pretty close to his nephews."

"Okay, get Agent Dobson to go with you and see what you find."

"I'm on it.

oooOooo

At Charlie's Larry and Colby help Megan up to the house. Alan greets them at the door with a smile that quickly fades as he sees Megan's rattled look.

"Something else hasn't happened has it?"

He fallows them into the living room where Larry begins helping Megan get settled on the couch. Colby talks quietly to Alan.

"Ray called her right before we left the hospital."

Alan shakes his head angrily then approaches Megan carefully.

"Megan, you are safe here you know that don't you?"

Megan smiles tiredly.

"I know." 

Alan nods then looks back at Colby.

"Does Don know?"

Colby nods.

"Yeah, he's stepping up security all around the house."

Alan nods then turns back to Megan.

"Are you hungry? I've got some pasta primavera in the kitchen."

Megan tries to smile.

"That sounds great. Thank you Alan."

Larry nods from his spot next to her.

"Yes, thank you."

Alan nods and leaves the room.

oooOooo

Over at Leo's David and Agent Dobson arrive at his door. David knocks and waits. An elderly man opens the door.

"Yes?"

"Leo Galuski?"

Leo nods.

David pushes his way in as he flashes his badge.

"I'm Agent Sinclair this is Agent Dobson from the FBI we have some questions for you regarding your nephew Ray."

"Have you seen or heard from him or your sister in law recently?"

Just then Mrs. Galuski comes out of the kitchen.

"My brother in law is far to loyal to turn over family."

David moves over to her.

"Mrs. Norma Galuski?"

Mrs. Galuski looks at him smugly.

"Yes."

"You are under arrest for…

Before David can say more Norma sprays a bottle of hair spray in his face kicks him in the shin and begins to head for the door before being grabbed by Lucy. Norma struggles but Lucy is able to subdue and cuff her.

"You are under arrest for aiding and abiding a federal fugitive, attacking a federal agent, and resisting arrest."

"He's being framed!"

Lucy shakes her head as she continues.

" You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be held again you in a court of law."

"Leo, help me I'm family damn it!"

Leo sighs and shakes his head.

"My brother did always have lousy taste."

He then turns back to David who has collected himself.

"Ray took off while I was at the store. I don't know where he went. The two of them just showed up a couple of hours ago unannounced."

"You trader! You are as worthless as Sam!"

Lucy shakes her head as she begins pulling Mrs. Galuski to the door.

"You okay, David?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Lucy nods as she continues reading Mrs. Galuski her right. David turns back to Leo.

"Mr. Galuski do you know what kind of vehicle they came in?"

Leo shakes his head. 

"His stuffs here though so I assume he'll be back."

David nods.

"We'll be ready."

oooOooo

Later on in the garage Charlie and Amita are hard at work.

"So, how do you feel about working in a place with Fort Knox security?"

Amita chuckles at Charlie's joke.

"It is pretty crazy out there. But at least we know we're ready for whenever Ray makes his move."

Charlie nods in agreement.

"And hopefully as soon as I finish this algorithm I'll be able to tell Don when that will be."

"You know, I get that he's desperate now. But, I don't know, I still find it odd that he'd make an attempt here of all places. I mean, he has to know we're ready for him."

Charlie suddenly stops righting as something occurs to him and he stairs at the numbers on the board.

"Oh my God."

"Charlie?"

"We have it all wrong."

"What's all wrong?"

"I gotta talk to Don."

Charlie grabs his phone.

oooOooo

Millie is walking down the hall at CalSci, which is quiet at this time of day. CalSci security has been fallowing her around most of the afternoon after Don pulled the actual FBI guards so they could watch the house.

"Will, you be heading home now Professor Finch?"

Millie smiles as she checks look her watch.

"Just about. I just need to grab a couple of things from my office. Why don't you just meet me by the building entrance.

"All right Professor."

The security guard moves off as Millie enters her office. Millie flips on the light as she shuts the door behind her. Suddenly, as she moves towards her desk she senses someone behind her and the hair on the back of her neck stands straight up. She quickly turns around and finds herself face to face with Ray who is looking at her with a menacing smile.

"Hello, Millie."


	17. Chapter 17

Revenge Chapter 17

Millie stairs at Ray her body frozen in place with shock and fear.

"R…Ray…What, what…are you doing here?"

Ray steps a little closer.

"Oh I thought it was time to discuss your debt that's all."

He reaches up to caress her face Millie tries to step back wards but finds herself pinned to the desk. She tries to slap his hand away but he roughly grabs her and pins her face down on her desk then leans over and whispers coldly in her ear.

"Manners Mildred, you wouldn't want to make me angry now would you?"

Millie shivers in fear.

"N…No…"

Ray smiles sickly at her.

"I didn't think so."

Still holding her against the desk he pulls out his brother's handcuffs and secures Millie's wrists, then quickly pulls out a knife from his back pocket. Leaning over so she can see it he whispers coldly.

"Now, I'd be quiet if I were you."

Millie nods terror consuming her.

oooOooo

Back in Chicago Sam awakens to find himself in a hospital bed with his partner at his side.

"Scott?"

Scott moves in closer and gives his partner a relieved smile.

"Hey man it's good to see you awake. How you feeling?

Sam winces as Scott hands him a cup of water.

"Like my head was used for batting practice."

Scott nods and sighs.

"That appears to be pretty damn close to what happened."

Sam groans as he remembers.

"Ray."

"We figured as much."

"You find him?"

"No, looks like he split but we're working with the FBI to find him."

Sam sighs heavily while Scott shifts nervously.

"Listen, man I don't mean to alarm you, but your Mom appears to be with him. Is there any chance he kidnapped her?"

Sam laughs humorlessly.

"No, way man. It was probably her idea to run in the first place. She'd do anything for him."

Scott raises his eyebrow at his partner.

"Even hurt you? Look, I know you've said the two of you have never been close but…"

Sam sighs heavily.

"Scott, the only thing that matters to Norma Galuski is her baby boy, and that's not me. I was just baggage when she married my Dad."

"I'm sorry man."

Sam shrugs.

"Hey it's nothing new. She's always been this way."

"But why? I mean, you're the one who looks out for her. You're the one who gave her a place to live after her stroke. You're the one that paid for her rehabilitation."

"Yeah, and I'm also a constant reminder that Dad loved someone before her. At any rate this is how things are."

"Ray's always been her favorite, huh?"

"Pretty much. My folks tried for two years to have him with no luck, and then when he came along he was three months early and nearly died. So naturally they spoiled him and doted all over him at first. As time went on I think it was just such a habit that they didn't think to stop. Then his genus was discovered and my parents saw dollar signs and fame. Suddenly, Ray was priorities one through five. Anything he wanted or needed he got so long as he kept winning awards and was willing to be in the spot light. Ray was made to believe that he was entitled to anything and everything that he wanted. No one ever said no to him about anything. I think when you grow up like that you start believing that you are above the rules. I doubt he thinks he's done anything wrong."

oooOooo

Back in Millie's office Ray now has Millie standing her back pressed up against him one arm around her waist the other holding the knife against her throat.

"What do you say we go make are selves more comfortable on that couch of yours?"

Millie starts to shake her head no causing Ray to ever so lightly brush the blade up against her throat.

"What was that?"

Just then the door to Millie's office slams open revealing Don.

"Freeze, FBI!"

Ray quickly maneuvers Millie so she's blocking him and presses the knife into Millie's throat.

"Back off or I'll slit her throat right here right now!"

"Just calm down Ray, just calm down."

"Oh I'm perfectly calm, and in control now back off!"

"Come on Ray, let her go, let's talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about! She messed with me, so she's going to pay, that's how it works!"

"Come on Ray, you don't really want to hurt Millie."

"Like hell I don't now get out of my way!"

"I can't do that, now come on just put the knife down."

"You are not calling the shots here, I am! I'm a genus and I have a knife that means I'm in charge!"

During the above tirade Ray has allowed the knife to move a little away from Millie's throat. Seeing his chance David who is watching through the window fires hitting Ray in the arm causing him to drop the knife. There is a flurry of action as Don races towards Ray and tackles him to the ground and Millie falls to her knees crying. Soon the room is swarming with FBI agents along with Charlie who races to Millie's side. He drapes a blanket over her shoulders as he talks to her soothingly.

"It's okay, you're all right, everything is going to be all right. We have you, we have you."

Millie continues to cry as Charlie does his best to reassure her. Meanwhile an injured Ray is taken from the room yelling all the while.

"How dare you do this?! Don't you know who I am?!"

oooOooo

Back at the FBI Agent Dobson is in an interrogation room with Mrs. Galuski.

"Mrs. Galuski, do you understand the charges you and your son are facing?"

Mrs. Galuski practically snarls at Agent Dobson.

"What I understand is my son is being framed!"

Lucy sighs heavily.

"Mrs. Galuski, we have an eye witness account, we have his finger prints all over the apartment, the rape test came back positive on Agent Reeves and the DNA we found matches your son's."

Mrs. Galuski sighs in exasperation.

"The witness is obviously lying and all the evidence means is that she had a relationship with my son and is now trying to call it rape so her boyfriend doesn't find out."

"The eye witness is the Agent's boyfriend, Mrs. Galuski."

"I don't care who it is! My son would never do such a thing and I'll spend the rest of my life in jail before I help you hurt him!"

With that Mrs. Galuski spits in Agent Dobson's face. Just then an agent knocks on the door and peeks his head in.

"Agent Dobson?"

Lucy wipes her face and gets up.

"I'll be right back."

"Stay away as long as you want bitch!"

Lucy sighs and shakes her head as she leaves the room.

"Not cracking, huh?"

"No, but with a mother like that I'm starting to understand Ray a little better. Anything new?"

"Yeah, actually. Word just came in, they caught Ray at CalSci."

"That's great!"

The other agent nods.

"They'll be here in a couple hours. Apparently Ray got shot in the arm so they have to stop at the ER."

"No one else was hurt were they?"

"No. He basically took his old boss hostage and held a knife to her throat but she's going to be okay, just shaken up mostly."

Lucy nods.

"Looks, like we got him just in time."

The other agent nods in agreement.

oooOooo

Amita, Megan and Larry are relaxing in front of the TV when Alan comes in to the room after hanging up the phone. He has a very worried and distracted look on his face. All three look at him with concern. Larry is the first to speak.

"Alan? Is everything all right?"

"Was that Charlie on the phone?"

"Have they found Ray?"

Larry squeezes Megan's hand reassuringly as he notes the pain just saying his name causes her. Alan takes a deep breath collecting his thoughts.

"That was Charlie. They…they found Ray at CalSci. He was…was holding Millie hostage."

Alan looks at the door anxiously as everyone reacts.

"Oh my stars!"

"What did Charlie say?"

"Is Millie all right?"

Alan takes a deep breath.

"Millie is fine. They were able to rescue her before she got hurt, and Ray is in custody with a bullet in the arm."

Larry wraps his arms around Megan protectively.

"I dare say he got off easy."

Alan nods.

"Charlie is bringing Millie back here now."

As if on cue the front door opens as Charlie helps a visibly shaken Millie in. Alan rushes over to her and wraps her in his arms.

"Alan…"

"I'm here, you're okay, I've got you."

Amita rushes over to Charlie who hugs her tightly to him then still in his arms she smiles up at him proudly.

"Charlie Eppes saves the day once more?"

Charlie sighs as he looks over wearily to where Alan is comforting a distraught Millie.

"Yeah, barely"


End file.
